Resurfacing
by Strawberry'd
Summary: [YohAnna, RenPiri, HoroTam] For some unknown reason, Anna left Yoh. After an outing with his niece, he happens to bump into her again. Will Yoh let her go after that? And if he does, will he try and get her back?
1. Old Memories

**Resurfacing** by **Strawberry'd**

Chapter One: Old Memories

* * *

_"Anna, why are there suitcases in your room?" Yoh asked. "You aren't—leaving, are you?"_

_"Yoh, would it matter if I was going or not?" Anna asked, calmly._

_"Of course it would! You're my fiancée and you—my-my trainer, and…"_

_"You don't need me anymore, Yoh." Anna replied, standing up._

_"But-but…" Yoh trailed off._

_"I'm sorry, Yoh, but I'm no use to you anymore." She turned to face him. "Goodbye, Yoh." She started to walk up to her room._

_"Wait! Anna, I-I…" he paused. "I love you!" he burst out._

_Anna halted and turned around, her face stony. "I'm sorry, Yoh, I just don't feel the same way"_

_His eyes were bright and he blinked many times as he starred, disbelieving, at his former fiancé._

_"Anna…" he whispered but made no move to stop her as she walked out the door. She thought she heard his murmur something else, but couldn't quite catch what he said._

_"Don't forget me…" Yoh raced out the door and watched her. He wanted desperately for her to look at him over her shoulder, one last time, but it didn't happen. He felt his heart wrench in two. He walked with heavy footsteps back into the house._

_About halfway to the train station, Anna turned and watched as Yoh's figure disappeared into the house._

She tossed and turned but the dream kept flashing before her eyes. It was the same dream, again and again, since she had left Yoh. Anna opened her eyes and turned on her back. She rubbed her eyes and muttered, "Why won't this dream leave me? I had nothing back then, why would it keep reminding me of it?"

Maybe it wasn't her subconscious retelling the story, maybe it was her heart.

* * *

"Moshi, moshi **(1**)?" Yoh picked up the phone. 

"Hello ototo-san **(2)**." A voice said.

"Konnichiwa **(3)** onii-san** (4**). How are you?"

"I'm ok, but you have to pick up Ayame. I'm busy today and I have no one to baby-sit her. Will you do it for me?" Hao asked.

"Sure. When should I come over?" Yoh said.

"Um, around three would be great, thanks ototo-san."

"Ok, I'll be there." Yoh hung up and smiled when he thought of his little niece. She had turned seven last month and was adorable.

As his mind thought of one female, it moved onto another. Yoh hung his head and banged it against the wall. He never liked thinking of Anna. Sure, he loved her, but she brought him pain and sorrow, not happiness.

It had been three years since he had last seen her and he missed her a great deal. But Yoh knew he probably would never see Anna again, but that never discouraged him.

Yoh wished with all this heart that he could see his beloved Anna again; the only thing he didn't know was that his wish was going to come true a lot sooner than he had expected.

* * *

"Otou-san **(5**)! Otou-san!" called a little girl, running to her father. 

"Ah! Ayame-chan, how are you, my princess?" he asked.

"I'm not a princess!' she said. "I'm a fairy!" Ayame proclaimed proudly.

Hao laughed. "Alright, my little fairy, will you grant your old father a wish?"

"You're not old, otou-san. But I will grant you one wish!" she smiled up at him.

"Ok, I wish… I wish…" Hao sat, pretending to be deep in thought.

"Otou-san, why are you taking so long? The wish will runaway if you take any longer." Ayame said, impatiently.

"Alright, alright, I have my wish. I wish that Ayame will be a good little girl—excuse me, fairy, when Uncle Yoh comes over today."

Her little eyes grew wide. "Oji-san **(6)**is coming?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes, to baby-sit you. I bet he'll take you all around town, but you have to promise to be a good little girl and listen to whatever he says."

"Ok!" she said, beaming.

"Oji-san is coming! Oji-san is coming!" she called happily as she ran around the room.

Hao smiled, lovingly at his daughter. _

* * *

_

Anna sat down and ate her breakfast. She sighed and wondered if Yoh missed her as much as she missed him. 

_If I knew it would hurt this much, I wouldn't have left_. She thought.

Anna smiled softly and thought of how he would always try and get out of her training. She thought of his lazy grin and his orange headphones. Of the way his hair fell into his eyes when he was sleeping. Of the way he would do whatever it took to please her. And last of all, she thought of when he told her he loved her.

Annafelt a tear trickle down her cheeks and wiped it away gently. _I think I'm going to go out today. Maybe go to the mall or something. Something to keep my mind off Yoh._

* * *

"Ohayou **(7)**oji-san" Ayame cried out when she saw Yoh. 

He smiled down at her and said, "Ohayou Ayame-chan. Guess what I brought you."

"Ooh! Ooh! Is it… candy?" she said excitingly.

"Nooo…" Yoh said.

"Is it… a dolly?" she asked.

"Aww… how did you guess?" Yoh said, acting disappointed.

"I'm very smart, you know!" Ayame said, gleefully.

"Well, here you are! " Yoh handed her a pretty doll with rosy red cheeks, a wide smile, and blonde hair.

"Arigatou gozaimasu **(8**), oji-san!" Ayame said, delighted with her present.

"You're welcome, Ayame. Do you want to bring her when we go out into the city?"

"Can I, otou-san? Onegai **(9**)?" Ayame said using the power of the puppy eyes.

"Ok, but be careful, she's new, remember."

"I will!" Ayame said cheerfully and grabbed Yoh's hand. "Let's go, oji-san! Bye otou-san! See you later!"

"Bye Ayame! Bye Yoh!" Hao said waving.

"Bye!" Yoh waved back and let himself be dragged out by the little girl.**

* * *

**

Notes: -san is used as a suffix. ex. mr, ms, mrs. -chan is used for a suffix for little children and mostly females.  
**(1)**: hello, usually used when on the phone.  
**(2): **little brother  
**(3): **hello  
**(4):** older brother  
**(5):** father  
**(6):** uncle  
**(7): **good morning  
**(8):** thank you  
**(9):** please, I'm begging you

**End of Chapter One **


	2. Pretty Lady

**Resurfacing **by **Strawberry'd **

Chapter Two: Pretty Lady

* * *

Yoh and Ayame walked out of the house and to the bus stop. 

"Oji-san, why are we taking the bus?" she asked.

"I thought today was too nice a day to ride in a car. Isn't it pretty outside?" he answered.

"Hai, but walking is so slow!"

He laughed. "You'll get used to it."

She shrugged her shoulders cutely and saw something that interested her. A bubble tea stand.

"Oji-san, can we get some bubble tea?" she asked, pleading. It was her most favouritest thing in the whole wide world!

"Sure, why not?" Yoh smiled and walked over there.

"Hello, sir, and how are you?" the lady selling the bubble tea asked Ayame.

"I'm fine." She answered.

"What would you like?" the lady asked her.

"I want a… strawberry bubble tea!" Ayame announced.

"I'll have a mango one." Yoh said.

"Coming right up!" as she brought them their orders, she smiled at Yoh. He smiled back, uncertain why she was blinking so quickly.

He eyed her weirdly and walked away before she could do something else. Yoh came up to Ayame who was slurping her bubble tea with a big grin.

"Oji-san, I think she was flirting with you!" Ayame said.

He looked confused for a minute. "Who, the bubble tea lady?" he asked.

"Who else? We really need to get you a girlfriend oji-san!" Ayame had a look in her eyes that looked a lot like Hao's I'm-Planning-Something-Look.

Yoh smiled and ruffled her hair. "I don't need a girlfriend." He said. _'The only one I want, I can't have'_

* * *

They two of them walked around the plaza, sipping their bubble teas when Ayame suddenly wanted to go to a toy shop on the other side of town. Yoh agreed and steered her in the direction of the subway. 

"Here, we have to take the subway to the store." Yoh said.

"Ok" Ayame-chan nodded. She waited while Yoh paid for their tickets.

Yoh grinned as they go onto the subway. "There's a game oji-san and HoroHoro plays on the subway." He whispered to Ayame.

"Ooh! Does Ren-kun play too?" she asked.

"No." Yoh laughed. "He doesn't like it."

"So, whenever the door opens for more passengers, we get out and," Yoh couldn't finish because Ayame cut him off.

"If we get off at every stop, how are we going to get to Tokyo Toys?" she asked, saying the name of the toy store she wanted to go to.

He grinned. "'Cause you didn't let me finish! So we get out and then down the subway, all the other doors are open too so,"

"We go into those?" Ayame asked.

"Yup! It's a lot of fun." Yoh laughed. "I remember HoroHoro and I, we were doing that and he got back on the subway and it was our stop." He laughed some more. "He got lost so I had to go get him."

"That sounds like fun! Oh, look! The subway is stopping!" Ayame jumped up and down excited. "When do we get off, oji-san?" she asked.

"Right… now!" They ran out of the subway, dodging people and carts then jumped back into the subway a compartment from where they were originally.

"See how it works?" Yoh asked Ayame.

"Yep! Oh wait, it's stopping again!" Yoh and Ayame ran out again and back in.

The first compartment they were in was the first one, next to the control compartment, and then they ran down all the way to the last one. At least Ayame did.

"Ayame! Wait! This is our stop!" Yoh called after her but, in her excitement, she couldn't hear him.

"Oji-san?" Ayame looked around and couldn't see her oji-san. _I wonder where he is…_ she thought.

She searched all the compartments, finding there was a door to connect each one. She walked slowly to the last compartment, double checking. Her otou-san taught her never to panic unless she _absolutely_ knew that the world was going to end.

Now certain that he was not on that subway, Ayame began to panic. Sitting on a seat she curled up in a ball, hugging her legs. Not noticing a lady beside her, Ayame started to cry.

* * *

Yoh was panicking. He didn't have the education from Hao so he had panicked from the start. Yoh ran to the people selling the tickets and asked them where the next stop was. 

"I'm sorry, sir. This was the next stop. When the subway halts, it will be in Yokohama."

Yoh's eyes grew wide. _Oh no,_ he thought. _Hao's going to kill me._

Then, remembered that, since Hao spoiled his little girl, she had a cell phone.

_A little girl ofeight has a cell phone._ He thought darkly. He didn't even have one since Manta gave him one for this 20th birthday. He was 22 now.

He whipped his out and looked at his speed dial. To his surprise, he saw **Ayame: (03) 249 0736**

_Huh, Hao must have put that there when he was fiddling with my phone. _He thought. _Did he know that I was going to lose her? Or was he just being cautious?_

* * *

Anna sat on the subway waiting to go to Yokohama for a good day's shopping. She sat in the last compartment reading a newspaper. Suddenly, she heard a girl sniffling. She turned. Frowning, Anna saw a little girl crying. 

_I didn't notice her come in,_ she thought.

"Hey, are you ok?" Anna asked, edging closing.

The girl lifted her head and Anna was taken back. She looked exactly like Yoh!

"I'm ok, but I lost my oji-san and I can't find him anywhere and I don't know where I'm going and I have no money and…" she burst into tears again.

BRINNNGGG!

The two girls were startled. Ayame chuckled nervously. "I forgot, I have a cell phone." She whispered.

Anna lifted an eyebrow.

The child picked the phone up and turned it on. "Moshi Moshi?"

"Ayame! Are you ok? Where are you? Are you hurt?" Yoh called into the phone.

"Oji-san! I'm ok, there's a pretty lady sitting here with me. I'm fine."

Anna blushed slightly at being called pretty.

"Can I speak to the pretty lady sitting next to you?" asked Yoh.

"Ok." Ayame answered.

Pulling the phone from her ear she held it to Anna. "Oji-san wants to talk to you." She said.

Anna took the phone cautiously.

"Hello?" she asked.

Anna heard silence. Then, "A-Anna?"

It was Yoh.

* * *

Note: I'm not that familiar with Japanese phone numbers, and someone told me that's how it looks like, so forgive me if I'm wrong.

kun is used for small children and mostly for males

**End of Chapter Two**


	3. Reunited?

**Resurfacing **by** Strawberry'd**

Chapter Three: Reunited? 

* * *

"Anna! Anna, it is you!" Yoh's frantic voice came through the phone. Only to be met by silence. "Anna! Anna?" 

Anna's eyes were wide and full of shock. Just this morning she was thinking about him and now she was sitting next to this replica, only a girl.

She felt a tug on her skirt.

"Um, I think oji-san is talking to you."

Suddenly, her words penetrated Anna's shocked mind.

_Oji-san?_ Anna smiled a bit. _And here I thought that she was _Yoh's_ daughter. But she's not. She's… HAO'S?_

"Tell me, what's your father's name?" she asked Ayame, quite forgetting about Yoh on the phone.

"Anna? I think you know my father's name." Yoh said.

"Not you!" she snapped.

Yoh grinned. It _was_ Anna. His_ Anna. _Yoh shook his head. She wasn't his. Not anymore. He smiled ruefully. _I don't think she ever was._

"My otou-san is Asakura Hao." Ayame-chan said proudly.

Anna grinned. She was so proud to have him as a father. _But I guess he's not like that anymore_.

Now calm and in control of her shock, she spoke to Yoh as if they hadn't been a day apart. It had beeneight years.

"Yoh, the subway is going to Yokohama so meet us there, ok?" Anna said briskly.

"Ok, Anna." Yoh answered meekly, just as he always did. Anna smiled softly.

"Say good bye to…" Frowning she turned to Ayame. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Asakura Ayame."

"Ok. Say bye to Ayame-chan, Yoh." Anna talked back into the phone.

She gave the phone back to Ayame.

"Ok, oji-san! Ja ne **(1)**!" Ayame pushed a button and snapped the phone shut.

"He's going to meet us in Yokohama." Ayame told Anna.

"Ok, my name is Kyouyama Anna." Anna replied.

"Dozo yoroshiku** (2)**." Ayame smiled.

Anna couldn't help smiling back, she was so kawaii **(3**)!

"I have an idea." She whispered to Ayame. "How about we get Yoh to take us shopping?"

Anna wasn't about to give up a day's shopping just because of this found.

Ayame giggled. "And we can get oji-san to carry all our bags!"

Anna grinned and they waited for the train to stop in Yokohama.

As the train neared the station, Anna couldn't help but feel excited and apprehensive.

_What if he changed? What if he doesn't like me anymore? What if he…_ Anna shook her head. _I shouldn't be thinking this. It won't do me any good. _

And yet… Anna couldn't wait till they stopped.

Likewise, Ayame was bouncing in her seat. She had figured out that Anna was a long time friend of oji-san and wanted to see how he would react. She had _told_ him he needed a girlfriend and Anna _was_ pretty.

They two girls couldn't help the big grins on their faces and they only grew wider when the conductor said, "Nearing Yokohama, gather possessions and make your way to the exit."

With her heart in her throat, Anna stepped off the subway, with Ayame in tow.

* * *

Yoh couldn't help but be excited. His long time love ofeight years was coming back! 

Yoh saw the train approaching, and with a quickly beating heart, he walked up to it.

His eyes searched the passengers that came off it, looking for Anna and Ayame. And then, there they were. He felt his breath catch in his throat. She was here. It was her. A couple of meters away, the one he loved, the one he hadn't seen foreight years, right… _in front of him?_

"Hello Yoh." Anna said, nodding at him. For all her calm appearance, her heart was beating so fast she knew he could hear.

"Oji-san! Oji-san! Guess what me and Anna-chan…" Yoh watched as his former fiancée shook her head at his niece and his niece stifling her giggles.

His eyes narrowed and then shrugged. It must be a girl thing.

"Let's get out of here, shall we?" Yoh took Ayame's hand and slung an arm over Anna's shoulder. To his surprise, she left it there, without shrugging it off. She just took his hand in hers and held it. He looked at her and saw a faint blush on her cheeks.

"I don't want to hold your hand, oji-san! I want to hold Anna-chan's!" Ayame said.

Chuckling, he did as she wanted. He took his arm from around Anna and put her on the other side of her, so Anna was in the middle. Putting one hand in this pocket, and the other in Anna's hand, he felt strongly at peace.

Outside, Yoh called for a taxi. Once they had one, they all piled in the back.

"Where to?" asked the taxi diver.

Yoh opened his mouth but Anna beat him to it. "To the main mall in Yokohama please."

While Yoh was looking at her strangely, she just leaned back and began to talk to Ayame.

A little while after that, Yoh felt a pressure on his shoulder. It was Anna, she was leaning her head against him.

"I missed you," he whispered to her.

"I missed you, too," she replied. Yoh wove his fingers through hers.

"Don't ever leave me again." He said hoarsely.

She just cuddled up to him more and said, "Don't worry, I won't."

**

* * *

**

Note:(**1):** bye, see you soon  
**(2):** nice to meet you.  
**(3):** cute

**End of Chapter Three**


	4. Returning

**Resurfacing **by **Strawberry'd**

Chapter Four: Returning

* * *

"Anna, can't we stop now?" complained Yoh under a mountain of bags and boxes. 

"Oh! Ayame-chan, let's go in here!" Anna said, ignoring Yoh.

Ayame giggled as Yoh groaned. Every time the girls went into another store, they brought out more things for him to carry.

With a sigh, Yoh sat down on a bench and tried to make it so that the multiple things he had to carry seem like less.

He waited patiently for Anna and Ayame to finish and struggled to get up as they did.

"Aw, poor oji-san. Maybe we should help him carry some stuff." Ayame suggested. Yoh looked up with hope in his eyes, but as he met Anna's the hope turned to fear.

"Should we?" she asked.

Yoh nodded vigorously.

Ayame giggled. "I don't know. If you don't want to, Anna-sama, then we don't have to." Ayame started with calling Anna with –_chan_ but found that _–sama_ suited her much better.

"Yes, I think we should." Anna made her way to him and picked up two of the smallest bags. "Here you go. One for you and one for me."

"Come on, oji-san!" Ayame called to him. Yoh got up with difficulty and followed them.

Finally, an hour and a half later, the girls finished shopping. Halfway, through that, they took pity on Yoh and helped him carry the bags.

Yoh called for a taxi and they all piled in.

"So, we're going to drop off Ayame at Hao's, ok?" Yoh said.

"Aw, do I have to go so soon, oji-san?" Ayame whined.

"Ayame-chan, you've been with us forfive hours!" Yoh exclaimed.

Anna patted her on the head, "Don't worry, one of these days, I make Yoh come and get you and we'll do this again."

Ayame brightened while Yoh sank in his seat. _One of these days? _Yoh thought, _does that mean she's going to stay with me?_

"So Anna, where do you live now?" he asked.

"Oh, near Tokyo." She answered. "After you drop off Ayame, bring me home, alright?"

He frowned. "You're not coming with me to meet everyone?"

"No." Anna replied.

"Please Anna? Onegai?" Yoh pleaded.

"No."

As the drive went on, Yoh kept asking Anna if she would come, and eventually she gave in.

"Fine! Fine, I'll go with you." Anna rolled her eyes and looked out the window.

Yoh grinned.

"Well, here we are." He said after a while. "Hao's house."

Ayame got off and Yoh did too. He waited for her to come as well but when he didn't, he asked her why she wasn't.

"Oh if I _must!_" she cried out. "I want to see how he's changed." She added in a mutter.

Yoh went to the trunk where all the bags were located and pulled out the one's that they had bought Ayame.

Anna walked in with Ayame and Yoh bringing up the rear.

"Ototo-san! And you brought a friend. Hello, Anna, it's been a long time." Hao grinned at her.

She just glared.

"Otou-san! Otou-san! Look what oji-san and Anna-sama bought me!" Ayame exclaimed.

Hao picked her up and then frowned. "Did you asked them to buy you these things?" he asked.

"Well, some… but most of the things we wanted to buy her." Yoh told him.

"Here, you have to let me pay you." Hao reached for his wallet, but Yoh stopped him.

"No, that's all right. I know when I have a kid, you'll do the same." Yoh smiled, ignoring Anna's scoff.

Hao grinned if slightly evilly, and said, "You know I would, ototo-san."

_If he has a child, hm? _Hao thought. _With who, I presume?_ He grinned wider.

"Ok, we'll see you Ayame-chan!" Yoh called.

"Sayonara **(1**), Ayame!" Anna said, patting her on her head.

Ayame ran up to her room carrying her possessions and as Anna turned to leave and follow Yoh out of the house, Hao caught her arm.

"Let, go of me." She hissed.

"Don't hurt him." He said. "Don't turn him into what he was before." Then he let go of her.

"What are you talking about?" she glared at him.

"Anna!" Yoh called.

"Well, you better not keep him waiting." And Hao turned her in the direction of the door. "Remember what I said." He whispered to her as he waved.

"What were you doing?" Yoh asked her in the car.

"Oh, nothing. Hao was just telling me something." Anna replied.

He just shrugged and then grinned, "Everyone is going to be so surprised when they see you."

"You mean they're all there? At the inn?"

"Well… Ren has a room and so does HoroHoro. Whenever Manta comes over there's a room for him. Jun uses the guest room when she stays over.

Pirika and Tamao have their own and I think Ryu uses mine."

"Oh, who sleeps in my old room?" Anna asked.

Yoh turned a little red. "Oh, I do."

Anna turned to look at him and Yoh starred at his feet.

"Y'see, when you left, I really missed you and you room was where I felt your presence the most." He blushed darker. "Do you mind if I sleep there?"

Anna looked startled, "No, I'm just surprised."

Yoh nodded as the taxi halted in front of the onsen. "Here we are," he said, and started to get out.

* * *

Notes:** -**sama is used as a sign of great respect.  
**(1):** bye, for a longer duration than _ja ne_

**End of Chapter Four**


	5. Obvious Romances

**Resurfacing **by **Strawberry'd**

Chapter Five: Obvious Romances

* * *

When Yoh and Anna reached the house, it was nightfall so HoroHoro and Ren couldn't be surprised at Anna. They were already asleep. 

"Come on!" Yoh whispered, "We have to be quiet."

He tiptoed in while Anna walked normally, both making no sound. They brought all their shopping bags up to Anna's old room and laid them down on the floor.

"I'm so tired!" Yoh stretched and yawned, about to lie down on the bed.

"Um, what are you doing?" Anna asked him.

"About to go to sleep, why?" Yoh answered.

"No, you're going to sleep _downstairs_," Anna pointed out.

"Awww, please Anna, can't I stay upstairs?" Yoh pouted. _With you?_

"No, go sleep on the couch." With his head bowed, Yoh collected his clothes and toothbrush. He made his way to the washroom and then to the living room to sleep on the couch.

Anna starred after his soft padded footsteps, wondering if she had made the right choice. It could get awfully cold all by herself.

She dressed in her nightgown and brushed her hair, making a decision. Anna rose and walked softly down the stairs. She watched as Yoh prepared his makeshift bed on the sofa.

"Um, Yoh?" Anna spoke softly.

He turned. "Yeah?"

"Would, you… would you like to sleep… in my room?" she asked tentatively.

"Thought you'd never ask," he grinned happily and gathered the blankets and pillows off the couch.

He followed her upstairs.

Yoh yawned tiredly and plopped on the bed. "I'm so tired," he said, sleepily.

Anna smiled. "After that little shopping? Maybe you do need me after all; I think we should resume your training."

Yoh groaned but inside was smiling. _Whatever keeps you with me_, he thought.

Anna sat on the bed and looked over at Yoh. He was already sleeping. She smiled, slightly. He must have been really tired.

She lay down on the bed beside him and listened to his steady heartbeat, tranquility flowing through her.

As Anna's eyes started to flutter and close, she felt something heavy across her waist. She turned to look. It was Yoh, hugging her to him as he slept.

She rolled her eyes; this was why she wanted him to sleep downstairs. But even as she thought that, she turned and faced him, snuggling closer.

Soon Anna fell asleep being held in Yoh's arms.

* * *

The birds chirped and the sun rose as HoroHoro awoke. He yawned and stretched, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Sleepily, he scratched his head, wondering if Yoh was up yet. Yoh was the one who usually made breakfast. 

HoroHoro walked to the bathroom and freshened up. After that, he peeked into everyone else's room, wondering if they were still sleeping. No one was in their rooms.

HoroHoro sighed, as usual, he was the last up. He neared Anna's - _Yoh's _room and shook his head. Ever since Anna left, Yoh had been acting not like himself.

He was quieter and less lazy, now that Anna wasn't here to tell him not to be. He was quiet and submissive, doing everyone's chores before they could do it themselves.

In fact, he was being quite irritating and everyone knew it was because he missed Anna.

HoroHoro knocked and then quietly opened the door. He looked in and was surprised at what he saw. It was Yoh… and in his arms… was a woman! He couldn't see her face, only long, blonde hair. Like Anna's.

He sighed. Yoh had gotten over Anna but he had to pick a girl that had hair like hers. _He has to let her go!_ HoroHoro thought.

Oh well, it's good enough that Yoh found another girl. HoroHoro grinned and ran down the stairs.

Jumping from the last third step, he ran into the kitchen, where everyone was seated.

"Guess what!" HoroHoro asked. "Yoh has this girl in his bed!"

Ren looked at him with disgusted eyes. "Ugh, you hentai **(1**)! Spying on your friend!"

"No! No! Not like that! I went to go wake him up and he has this girl with him! You know what that means? He's gotten over Anna!" HoroHoro explained.

"I don't think he's gotten over Anna, onii-san. That woman _is_ Anna." Pirika told her brother.

"Wh-what?" HoroHoro was surprised.

"Baka **(2**)…" Ren muttered.

"What did you say?" HoroHoro yelled.

"I called you a B-A-K-A, BAKA!" Ren yelled back.

"Well, look's who's talking!" he shouted.

"Yeah, _you_ are!" Ren and HoroHoro started to fight, calling insults from across the table.

"Onii-san! Onii-san!" Pirika tugged at her brother's shirt. "Stop! Or else…"

"What is going on here?" everyone froze. They all knew that voice well. Too well, in fact.

"Aww, you guys are too loud… you know if you want to fight, you should fight outside, where no one can hear you and wake up from sleeping." Yoh rubbed his eyes, grinning.

"That's all? No punishment?" HoroHoro asked, happy.

Yoh laughed nervously. "I didn't say that…" he looked at them, and then at Anna, nervously. "I'm going to have breakfast now, who wants to join me?" he ran out of the kitchen with everyone except Ren, HoroHoro, and Anna.

They all winced as they heard poundings and yelps.

"We're –ITAI **(3**)—sorry ITAI—Anna!"

She walked out of the kitchen dusting her hands, smiling. "I haven't done that in a while. Glad to know I haven't lost it." she looked at everyone. "Yoh, make breakfast."

"Way ahead of you." He said, strolling out of the kitchen with a bruised and basked Ren and HoroHoro carrying plates.

They all sat down to eat.

Anna ate slowly, not really believing that she was here again, at the onsen **(4)**with Yoh and all his buddies. HoroHoro and Ren arguing as they've always done. Ryu, with his wooden sword while Tamao and Pirika were talking.

Yoh ate his breakfast happily. Here was Anna, by his side once more, and everyone else talking and laughing and in HoroHoro and Ren's case, finghting.

Anna smiled. From under lashes, she watched Tamao stare at Yoh with longing, and HoroHoro stare at Tamao with the same kind of look in his eyes. She watched Pirika and Ren glance at each other from time to time, and blushing whenever that happened. The only this she _didn't_ notice was that Yoh was staring at her. Something that _everyone else_ noticed.

_This looks like a scene from eight years ago. _Anna thought. _It's been so long and no one has changed. Have I?_

Anna finished her breakfast and brought her bowl and chopsticks to the sink. Seeing that, Yoh got up as well and followed her. Everyone else smiled.

"Anna, I was thinking of going to see Ayame-chan, would you want to come?" Yoh asked her.

"Afterwards, will you bring me home?" Anna questioned. Right after she said that, she noticed a look that appeared in Yoh's eyes. He looked taken back.

"You-you don't want to stay?" he asked, hoarsely, a look of sadness and sorrow emerged.

_Don't hurt him, don't turn his into what he was before…_ words from Hao came to haunt her. Was this what he had meant? She had to figure out.

"I'll stay, anyways, I have to continue your training. You've slackened." Anna spoke crisply and walked past Yoh. But not before she had a glimpse of the gratitude and thankfulness in his eyes.

* * *

"HoroHoro-kun, do you think Anna will stay with us?" Tamao asked him as they cleared their dishes. 

A faint red blush settled on the bridge of his nose. "Uh, I can't say. Do you want her to?"

"Well, Anna-sama is nice, but Yoh always seems to pay more attention to her when she's here." Tamao blushed at the thought of Yoh.

HoroHoro was consumed by jealousy, why was it always Yoh that got everything? He wouldn't even return the affections of Tamao that he would pay almost anything to have. But then again, Yoh was his friend, a really good friend and he had Anna to deal with.

HoroHoro grinned. And he thought Pirika was hard to handle! Imagine having Anna to live with!

"HoroHoro?" Tamao called.

"He can't hear you, sorry, he's too busy fantasizing about his dream girl." Drawled a too familiar voice.

"I am not!" HoroHoro glared at Ren.

As the two continued to bicker and fight, Pirika walked into the room. Ren automatically shut up and blushed slightly.

"This is childish!" he yelled. "I'll deal with you later."

Anna chose that moment to walk in, eyebrows raised. "Yoh needs help with the chores. Guess who's going to help him?" she asked, smirking.

"HoroHoro and Tamao, go do the laundry and fold the ones that are already dry. Ren and Pirika go and clean the dishes in the kitchen and the kitchen itself."

"That's not fair!" Ren yelled. "They get to do less work than us!"

Anna turned to him, an icy look in her eyes. "What were you saying about something being childish?" she asked, coldly.

He shrunk under her fierce gaze and grabbing Pirika's warm hand, ran out of the room.

Anna smiled widely. _Now, maybe they'll realize they're all in love with each other and stop being so annoying!_

* * *

Notes: **(1): **pervert  
**(2): **idiot  
**(3): **ouch  
**(4): **hot springs

**End of Chapter Five**


	6. The Beginning Of An Everlasting Love, Tw...

**Resurfacing **by **Strawberry'd  
**Chapter Six: the Beginning of an Everlasting Love… Two Actually 

* * *

"I don't know why she's making us do this…" grumbled Ren. "It isn't _us_ she's training. It's Yoh!" 

"Oh come on, Ren-kun, it'll be good for us." Pirika said, cheerfully, stacking another washed dish.

"I don't see how," he mumbled. Ren wasn't actually doing anything. He was just standing, complaining, whining, and well, nothing. But at the moment, he _was_ staring at Pirika. _I never noticed how pretty she is,_ he thought. _All I've ever seen her was HoroHoro's annoying sister. But now, I find her quite interesting._

"Ren-kun?" Pirika questioned. "You aren't doing anything." She sighed and flicked water at him.

He started and angrily wiped his face with his hand. "Why did you do that?" he questioned.

"Because you aren't doing any work!" she said, hotly. "Just like onii-san! Mou **(1**), you're so lazy!"

"No I'm not! I just think this is a total waste of my time!" he shot back.

"Then go tell Anna-sama that!" Pirika was at her last shred of patience.

Ren had a fearful look and then walked up to the sink. "Fine, I'll dry." He said, resignedly.

* * *

HoroHoro had a tough time doing the laundry. He never really did it before. As a result, he just lounged around while Tamao did all the work. 

"Hey Tamao, I have an idea that'll pass the time." HoroHoro said. "Let's play 20 questions!"

"Um, I don't know shouldn't we be working?" Tamao, like everyone else, was frightened of Anna-sama.

"It'll be ok! As long as we're working while playing, you see?" HoroHoro persuaded her.

"Ok," Tamao agreed, hesitantly.

"So, we both get to ask 20 questions each and we have to be a truthful as possible, ok?" HoroHoro explained.

"Ok."

"I get first question!" HoroHoro exclaimed. "Ok, um, why are you so shy?" he said, after a moment of thought.

"Um, I guess it's because I'm scared of what people will think of me." Tamao answered. "Now, it's my turn, why are you so loud?"

"Loud? Me? I'm not loud, am I? Well, I think it's cause, I'm scared too, like you, of what people think so I hide it behind by loud exterior." HoroHoro confessed.

"Wow, I never knew that." Tamao stopped folding clothes for a second to stare at him.

"Don't go telling people then." HoroHoro said.

Tamao nodded as she resumed folding the laundry, only this time, with HoroHoro helping.

* * *

Now working together, Ren and Pirika finished the dishes sooner. They set on cleaning the kitchen. Ren got the broom and Pirika started to wipe the cabinets and tables. 

"This is pointless!" Ren suddenly yelled and threw down the broom. "Why are we doing this?"

Pirika looked at him, exasperated. "Didn't we go through this before?" she asked him. "Go complain to Anna-sama if you don't like it!"

"Do you think this is meaningful?" he returned, ignoring her comment about Anna.

"We live here; we should be doing something to help out." She answered, patiently wiping clean the table.

"She lives here too! Why isn't she doing anything?" Ren countered.

"I don't know! Go ask her!" Pirika was starting to get angry. "Can't you just do anything without losing your temper?"

Eyes blazing, he stood before angrily pinning her arms at her sides. _"You're_ the one making me lose my temper!"

Pirika's anger was suddenly replaces by fear. She looked up at him. Azure eyes met amber ones, and locked.

Pirika trembled but couldn't pull away. She felt mesmerized by this powerful tawny eyes and strong grip. Her mouth was open slightly from the shock and she closed it, trembling. A strand of hair fell into eyes, making her blink a couple of times.

Ren released one hair and lifted it to brush away that lock of hair that fell into Pirika's eyes. His hand lingered near her ear and he let go of her abruptly.

"Sorry," he murmured and ran out of the room.

Pirika stood there, in shock, wondering if she liked it better with him near or not.

* * *

Anna smiled to herself quietly. Her plan was going along accordingly. From behind her, Yoh stared at his ex-fiancé. 

"Do you really think they'll come together?" he asked.

Anna turned to him, slightly surprised. She had thought of Yoh as dense, but now realized that he wasn't dense because he never spoke; he must have been observing quietly.

"We'll see what comes out of this." She answered.

He just smiled softly and continued to clean the living room.

* * *

"So, your last question was 'what are your hopes and dreams?'" HoroHoro asked, incredulous. 

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" Tamao asked. The laundry was done and now the two just sat on the floor playing the game they had not finished.

"But it's your last question!" seeing Tamao's confused look, he just muttered, "Never mind…"

Giving it some thought HoroHoro answered her question. "My hopes and dreams… Well, I think I have a little dream. I-I want to have a happy life, and to fall in love with a wonderful girl and- and I hope Pirika will have a good life too."

Not for the first time, Tamao was surprised. She never thought of HoroHoro being so… so… _serious_. "I think that's a wonderful dream." She told him.

He grinned. "Now, for my last question," HoroHoro gazed thoughtfully at her before snapping his fingers with a huge grin. "I know! What do you look for in a man?"

Tamao looked flustered. "Um, well, the man should be a gentleman, and he should be kind and thoughtful and loving and caring. He should respect me and love me for who I am and" she thought some more. "And he should make me happy."

HoroHoro turned to her. "Even if I don't have those qualities, would you still fall in love with me?"

Silence.

Then, "HoroHoro-kun! You already used your 20 questions!" Tamao laughed nervously.

Both were secretly glad Tamao didn't answer the question.

* * *

Notes: I don't know if that's how you play 20 questions... if not, just go along with it :)  
**(1):** jeez

**End of Chapter Six **


	7. A Smiling Heart

**Resurfacing **by **Strawberry'd **

Chapter Seven: A Smiling Heart

* * *

"Pirika? Where's Ren?" Anna asked as she walked into the now spotless kitchen. 

She blushed. "I-I-I don't know…" Pirika stammered and then turned away. "I'm going to look for onii-chan now, I'll see you later." With a wave, Pirika dashed off, hoping to cool her flaming cheeks.

Furiously rubbing her cheeks, she set off in search for HoroHoro. Pirika halted in front of the onsen. A shadow was cast in the setting sun. A person. Ren.

He was standing in the breeze his back to her, clothes swaying gently, the wind tugging at them, as if coaxing them to come and play. It was a classic picture, the sun a brilliant scene of vibrant colours with a figure standing there. Pirika paused and stared at him. At times, he could be such a pain, an annoyance, but at others, like now, he was mystifying and Pirika wanted more than anything to figure out the mystery that was Tao Ren.

"Hey Ren, what'cha doing?" HoroHoro said, ambling up to his friend. The spell broken, Pirika turned away. But not before Ren caught her gaze and their eyes locked.

Ren was staring past him and HoroHoro wondered what he was staring at. He was about to turn and catch Pirika but seeing what was about to happen, Pirika broke the link and ran away.

"Nothing, just thinking," Ren answered smoothly, like he didn't notice anything happening, like he wasn't staring at anyone and like HoroHoro not about to kill his best friend for staring at his sister. But HoroHoro wasn't that dense, no matter what his friends thought. He knew what was going on and secretly, he smiled.

* * *

Yoh yawned lazily as he got up from his futon. Looking around him, he noticed Anna was already up. She was in the bathroom brushing her teeth so Yoh decided to join her. 

"Good morning," he mumbled as he reached for his toothbrush and toothpaste.

Anna nodded and finished brushing her teeth. That done, she reached for her hair brush and started to brush her hair. Growing uncomfortable, she noticed Yoh's gaze on her.

"Your hair has grown longer." He commented.

"Well, what do you expect?" she asked him, coolly.

He smiled and shrugged, the toothpaste forgotten. "I like your hair long. It suits you better."

Anna rolled her eyes but inside, was pleased by the compliment. When Anna finished brushing her hair, she walked out but not before ordering Yoh to make breakfast when he was done. He saluted her and grinned happily with a mouth full of toothpaste.

Smiling all throughout brushing his teeth, Yoh finally finished that and walked downstairs. He knew that Anna had to leave sometime but he didn't think of that time, promising himself that he would think of it when the time came. Yoh wanted to enjoy his time with Anna without any interruptions. And, if it could be helped, maybe even persuade Anna to stay.

Yoh quickly made breakfast and served it. No one was up yet except him and Anna so it was breakfast for two.

Anna stared at Yoh while eating her breakfast. She had to admit it, he had gotten better at cooking but she wasn't going to tell him that just yet. Looking at her food, Anna sat in silence. She looked up, to meet Yoh's eyes. He had been staring at her. Noticing this, Yoh looked down hurriedly.

This charade went on for some while until a couple of the other guests, namely Pirika and Ren, joined them for breakfast. Not much of a difference really, the same thing went on only this time, Ren and Pirika were doing the same, blushing at different intervals. No, the only comfort was when HoroHoro woke up and woke everyone who wasn't sleeping as well.

"Good morning!" he yelled down the stairs, running down for breakfast.

Anna rolled her eyes and Yoh grinned at him.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, onii-chan!" Pirika greeted him.

Ren nodded to acknowledge him.

Now, with the added numbers of Tamao and HoroHoro, the breakfast was no longer a silent gathering. It was once again full of laugh and talk and the happy rumbling of good friends.

* * *

Now washing the dishes, Yoh grinned in Anna's direction. The blonde was reading a book, oblivious to everything and everyone. 

"Anna, what do you want to do today?" Yoh asked her.

"I don't know," she answered, still engrossed with her novel.

"I was thinking about going to the amusement park with everyone. How about it?" he suggested.

"Whatever." Anna said.

"Great! I'm going to go tell them!" Yoh finished drying the last dish, put it away and took off the apron, planning to run and find everyone.

"Yoh?" Anna called. He turned to her, happy.

"Yes?"

"You're paying."

"Yes, Anna." Yoh grinned again and ran off in search of HoroHoro. He knew without a doubt, that once HoroHoro knew, everyone else would soon follow.

Anna smiled and shook her head. Yoh was amused so easily. _I wonder… does he… does he still love me?_ Anna shook her head angrily. _Why would I think such thoughts? I must get my head out of the clouds. _She shut the book that she thought was the cause of her romantic fantasies and took off her bandana, preparing to tie it again.

"Here, I'll do it." a voice came. It was Yoh.

"Yoh? I thought you went to tell everyone." Anna said, surprised.

"I did. I told HoroHoro." He smiled as he took her bandana. With surprisingly gentle fingers, he tied it with precision and care.

"Ok, HoroHoro must have told everyone now. Let's go." Yoh let her hair fall and waited for Anna to get her things together.

"Yoh, are we really going to the amusement park?" Pirika asked.

"Yes, who told you?"

"Onii-chan but I thought he was lying. I'm going to go tell Tamao." She answered.

"Go tell Ren, as well, if HoroHoro didn't tell him already." Yoh called after her.

"Alright," She called back with a pink face.

When she came back, Pirika had Ren and Tamao in tow, who in turn had HoroHoro behind her.

"Ok, we're all ready! Let's go!"

"Doesn't Ryu want to come?" Tamao asked.

"No, I asked him but he declined." Yoh answered.

"Hao called." Yoh told Anna as they walked out of the house. "He wants us to take Ayame-chan with us to the park."

"Ok," Anna said.

Yoh and Anna took one car while everyone else piled into the minivan.

"It's no fair," HoroHoro complained. "How come Yoh and Anna get the nice car?" he asked.

"Maybe because it's theirs?" Ren commented.

"No it's not! It's Yoh's not theirs." HoroHoro countered.

"You know as well as all of us, onii-chan, that anything that's Yoh's is Anna-sama's as well." Pirika told him.

A few grumblings and head-thwackings later, they arrived at Hao's.

Yoh walked up to the door and rang the bell.

"Oji-san, oji-san!" Ayame's cheerful face greeted him.

"Hello, Ayame-chan, how are you? Are you ready to come to the amusement park with me?" Yoh asked her.

"Yes I am, just let me get my bag!" Ayame ran off and came back quickly.

"Bye otou-san! I'm going with oji-san now!" Ayame called out behind her as she put on her shoes.

"Bye Ayame! Have fun!" Hao called back to her.

"Let's go let's go!" Ayame was excited about going to the amusement park with oji-san. And if oji-san was there, Anna-sama was to be there also!

Ayame jumped into the car happily. "Hello Anna-sama!" she cried out.

"Hello Ayame-chan. How have you been?"

While the girls chatted, Yoh started the car again and soon they were at the amusement park.

"Wow, oji-san, I've never seen anything like it." Ayame said.

Yoh grinned as he parked the car and got out. "Wait till you go on the rides."

Meeting the rest of the gang at the entrance, they all paid for their tickets and entered the park.

"Onii-chan, go on that with me?" Pirika asked.

"The roller coaster?" he paled a bit. "Um, not right now…"

Ren laughed. "He's scared to go on that!"

"I am not!" HoroHoro yelled.

"Then go on the ride with him!" Ren told him.

"I-I can't, 'cause…Tamao wants me to go on the carousel with her, Ren you go on the roller coaster with Pirika, that is, if you not _scared_!" HoroHoro taunted.

"I'm not!" grabbing Pirika, he muttered, "C'mon Pirika, let's go."

"When did I say I wanted to go on the carousel?" Tamao asked confused, "Personally, I would rather go on the roller coaster."

"You would?" HoroHoro gulped. "Um, maybe Anna would want to go on the carousel?" he turned to look at her.

She looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "Yoh can go on the carousel with you if you want, HoroHoro."

They all laughed. "I don't think so…" Yoh said. And they all laughed again.

"Fine! I'll go on the roller coaster with you Tamao." HoroHoro said, making it sound that he was doing her a great favor.

"Great!" With a happy smile, she took his hand and dragged him to the line.

"So, what do you want to do?" Yoh asked Anna.

"I don't know; want to go on the carousel?"

"Sure,"

Along with Ayame-chan, they made their way to the carousel and got in line.

* * *

An hour later, Pirika had her fill of roller coasters and wanted to go on something a little less mild. 

Since she was the one picking everything, Ren thought that he should pick something for once.

"Let's go there!" he pointed.

"The-the haunted mansion?"

"Don't tell me you're scared." He teased.

"I'm not! I just don't like it…" Pirika defended herself.

"Come on! I'll protect you, don't worry." Ren laughed and pulled her into the line.

"Ren-kun, I don't want to," Pirika protested.

"Please?" he asked her.

"Fine…" Pirika blushed a little.

* * *

"Now, this is my kind of ride!" HoroHoro announced as he stood in front of a water ride. 

"It is?" Tamao looked at the people getting off the ride, all were soaking wet and laughing, saying how much fun it was and how scary.

"Yeah! Come on! I went on your ride, come on mine!" HoroHoro persuaded.

"I will…"

HoroHoro laughed excitedly as they got in line. "You'll see, Tamao, you'll love this ride!"

By the time they got to the front, Tamao was shaking with nervousness.

"Tamao, if you don't want to go on, you don't have to." HoroHoro told her.

"No, it's all right; you went on mine so I'll go on yours." Tamao nodded as to convince herself.

He frowned. "Ok, but only if you want to."

"I do," she said. Tamao felt that she would rather face terror and wetness than HoroHoro's disappointed face.

But as they reached the very front of the line, Tamao couldn't help it; she was scared.

"HoroHoro, I'm sorry, I-I just, I can't…" Tamao trailed off and looked at the ground, knowing that if she looked at him, she would see sadness.

"Ok, then, let's go on another ride." HoroHoro said cheerfully. So cheerfully that Tamao had to look up at him and was surprised at his reaction. _He looked…_ happy_, after I just let him down? _

She smiled and linked arms with him, "Alright, let's go."

* * *

"Yoh… this is kind of boring…" Anna said after a while on the carousel. 

"Yeah, want to get off?" he suggested.

"Yes."

"Ok, then, come on!" he grabbed her by the hand and pulled her. He jumped off the side with Anna and Ayame in tow. Laughing, he raced off to the shouts of the workers.

"Anna-sama, I want to go on the ferris wheel!" Ayame said.

"Alright, let's go on the ferris wheel." Anna, holding Ayame's hand, walked over to the ride closely followed by Yoh.

"Sorry miss, only two to a compartment." The worker person said.

"It's ok!" Ayame motioned with her hands and Anna bent her head to hear the little girl's whisper. "I can go on by myself! I'm big enough!"

"I don't know Ayame, are you sure you'll be alright?" Anna asked, concerned.

"Don't worry, Anna-sama! My father is Asakura Hao, what could go wrong?"

Anna smiled at the young girl's pride for her father. "Alright, then. Yoh come with me. Have fun, Ayame-chan."

Yoh and Anna went into one compartment, and Ayame went into another. Yoh and Anna sat opposite from one another.

Anna, bored, looked out the window and stared at all the people and things below. Yoh wasn't that bored but he joined Anna looking out the window.

"Look! That's HoroHoro and Tamao, near the water ride!" Yoh exclaimed.

"Hm, HoroHoro is probably making Tamao go on the ride." Anna presumed.

"I don't think so. If Tamao didn't want to go on it, HoroHoro wouldn't make her. He really likes her." Yoh said.

"I've noticed." Anna commented amused. She, along with everyone else, was present when HoroHoro and Tamao talked, or did something together. They were constantly together and it looked like HoroHoro's blush would be permanent.

"You know, Tamao likes you, right?" Anna said with a side-glance at Yoh.

"I know, but I don't like her like that. Tamao's a nice girl but she's not the one for me." Yoh said, with a side-glance of his own. Anna turned away with the faintest pink blush.

"L-look, there's Ren and Pirika," Anna stammered. _That's got to be the first time I've stammered._ She thought astounded. _What is Yoh doing to me?_

"I see them." Yoh said, still staring at Anna, wondering about her stammer._ Sooner or later, she's going to ask to go home and I can only avoid it for so long. What am I going to do without you Anna, now that I just got you back?_

* * *

Pirika screamed. This ride was so scary! 

"Pirika, if you were that scared, why did you go on the ride?" Ren asked her.

"Because you'd just make fun of me." She pouted.

"No I—yeah, I probably would." Ren smiled at her and tried to get her to smile. "Come on, Pirika; show me your beautiful smile."

She shook her head stubbornly.

"Please? Onegai?" he wheedled. Pirika couldn't help smile a little at his pathetic face.

"There's that smile I love!" he grinned. Her smile widened a little but was wiped off by the next scary part in the ride.

She screamed again and buried her face into Ren's shoulder. He drew her close and held her.

"It's ok, Pirika, the ride is over." Ren said softly, not wanting to let go. Pirika hesitated. She didn't want to leave the warmth of Ren's arms but what could she do? How could she explain what they must look like?

"Thanks Ren-kun," she said, not looking at him.

"If you don't want to go on a ride, say so," he said gruffly.

Pirika smiled. No matter what Ren was like, Pirika knew that he was just putting on a front. She knew what he was really like.

* * *

"Anna?" she turned to him. 

"Yes?"

"N-never mind," Yoh looked down. That was the third time he tried to get out his feelings but each time he would falter and then give up.

"Yoh, whatever you want to say, say it; you're annoying me." Anna said, irritated.

"It's nothing, really." He tried to smile. His former fiancée scrutinized him. _Why is he being like this? He' s hiding something._

"Come on, the ride is over, let's get off."

"Alright." The two of them got off the ride and waited for Ayame and Amidamaru.

"Did you have fun?" Yoh asked her.

"Yep! You can see everything from up there!" Ayame giggled.

After three more hours of fun and laughter, they all met up with everyone.

"Well, this was a tiring day. How about we go home now?" Yoh asked Ayame.

With a slightly disappointed face, she agreed. HoroHoro and Tamao led the group to the car, with Ayame between them. Following was Ren and Pirika both smiling secretly. And last but not least, Anna and Yoh. Indecisively, Yoh's hand reached for Anna's and grasped it firmly. He squeezed her hand comfortingly and she leaned on him, her head on his shoulder.

And so that was the end of the day, with Anna and Yoh and Pirika and Ren and HoroHoro and Tamao. Their minds and souls and especially hearts, happy.

* * *

**End of Chapter Seven**


	8. The Wonders of Food

**Resurfacing **by **Strawberry'd  
**Chapter Eight: The Wonders of Food

* * *

HoroHoro heard his stomach grumble. It was time for feeding again! 

With a grin, he made his way to the kitchen; sure that Tamao had made something for him. And, to his great delight, he saw her pulling a freshly baked cake out of the oven.

"Hiya, Tamao!" HoroHoro walked up to her and planted a kiss on her cheek. Tamao colored a little, like she always did when he did this.

"What do you want, HoroHoro?" she asked, warily.

"Why do you think that, Tamao? Couldn't I just have come up here to say hello?" HoroHoro grinned at her. Tamao felt a strange fluttering in her stomach. It was odd, she hadn't noticed its presence but it always came when HoroHoro was near.

"Um, Tamao, do you think I could lick the spoon when you're done icing the cake, and perhaps… the bowl too?" HoroHoro looked at with endearing eyes.

She sighed. "Sure,"

His smile could have lit the whole room up. "Thanks, Tamao. I love you,"

It came out so innocently that both really didn't hear what they said. But after a while…

She froze. "What?"

HoroHoro colored. "Um… Thanks, Tamao…"

"And?"

"I… love you…"

Silence.

"Does this ruin my chances for the icing bowl?" HoroHoro asked who couldn't help wondering.

Tamao laughed and all awkwardness between them disappeared.

HoroHoro watched, fascinated, as Tamao iced the cake. She put some blue colored icing in a bag sort of thing and a hole cut in it and when she squeezed on it, a star shaped tube of icing came out. HoroHoro stared as Tamao decorated the cake with the icing. He was so keen on watching that he didn't notice her putting the icing covered spoon down on the counter.

Then, Yoh walked in and picked up the spoon. He stuck it in his mouth before anyone knew what had happened.

"Hey! That was mine!" HoroHoro yelled.

"Huh? What was yours?" Yoh looked confused.

Tamao watched, amused, as HoroHoro then explained that the spoon was his and that Yoh had stolen it. Yoh, in turn, grew even more confused asking why HoroHoro had brought a spoon when he could have borrowed one of theirs.

"Never mind," HoroHoro said, dejected.

Yoh just shrugged and put the spoon in the sink before walking out to one of Anna's commands. Not walking, really, more like a hurried sprint.

Tamao observed all this and smiled at HoroHoro's sadness. She brought the icing bowl and laid it in front of him. Tamao grinned as she watched his eyes light up.

"Thanks Tamao!" HoroHoro jumped up and hugged her. Then he raced back to his bowl of icing.

Tamao couldn't help but laugh at the expressions on his face: delight, joy, and pure bliss.

"_Onii-chan!"_HoroHoro winced.

"That's Pirika… I should go before she comes after me…" HoroHoro got up and put his bowl in the sink. He walked to the door, where Tamao was standing. He hugged her and whispered in her ear, "I really do love you, you know."

Tamao stood still, shocked. After releasing her and yelling to Pirika, "I'm coming!" HoroHoro walked out of the kitchen, whistling.

Tamao was shocked for quite a lengthy time but after a while got over her surprise. She went around doing all the things she used to do. But for some reason, Pirika couldn't fathom why Tamao wore that small happy little smile all day.

* * *

HoroHoro was quite happy with himself. He had icing, told the girl of his dreams he loved her and most of all, had icing! 

"What do you want, Pirika?" HoroHoro asked his little sister.

"Onii-chan, I need to get something. Can you buy it for me?" Pirika asked him.

"Why me? Can't you get it yourself?" HoroHoro spoke.

"Have you looked outside? It's so dark!" Pirika pouted. "I don't want to go out there."

"Well then, I can't help you." HoroHoro said.

"But, onii-chan! You can! Just get it for me!"

"No, why do you need me anyways?"

"Because, what if something happens? You're strong! You can protect me!" Pirika persuaded.

"I beg to differ." A voice came.

Pirika and HoroHoro whirled around to meet the calculating gaze of Ren Tao.

"Oh, it's only you." Pirika turned back to her brother. "Please, onii-chan!"

"What! What do you mean, it's only me!" Ren shouted, bemused.

"It's only you. What other meaning does that have?" She asked him coldly.

Ren was puzzled. Why was she so mad?

He resolved to find out. "Here, I'll go with you to buy whatever you need."

Pirika stared at him. "Why would you do that?"

_Because I want to find you why you're mad at me. "_Because you're making too much noise arguing with HoroHoro. That's my job." He smirked.

Pirika rolled her eyes.

Turning away from the boys, Pirika bit her lip. _Why had he agreed to help?_

"What! Are you just letting him come along? I thought you hated him!" Pirika turned to HoroHoro.

"Not really… And he's the only one I trust. Yoh's doing something, probably with Anna, and I don't want to go." He shrugged.

"Whatever." Marching out the door, Pirika paused and spun around, "Well, aren't you coming?"

Ren followed her out the door, glancing worriedly at Pirika. _Why is she so mad at me?_

The two walked in silence for a bit. Hesitatingly, Ren spoke into the quietness.

"So, what is it we're getting?" he asked.

"Something for Tamao." Pirika answered shortly.

They fell into silence again. Every now and then, Ren would glance at her and admire the way her blue hair fell past her shoulders or how her azure eyes glowed prettily. Then, he's groan inwardly at his romantic fancies.

Nearing, the store, Ren tried to stir up some conversation.

"So, what have you been up to?"

"Oh, this and that." Pirika never asked any of her own questions so it was a very one sided conversation.

They entered the store. Pirika walked down aisles and finally picked what she was looking for. Making her way to the cashier, with Ren following close behind her, she burst out, "Why did you come with me? Why did you offer to come?"

Ren was taken back. Here, in the middle of aisle 7, Pirika was shouting at him, a very big contrast to the way she was acting on their way there.

"Um, well, you see…" He stammered. Ren Tao _never_ stammered.

"Why!" Pirika demanded.

Ren grew angry. "Why? I was worried about you! You were angry at me and I want to know why!"

Pirika grew silent. "Really?" she asked.

"Yes."

"You want to know WHY I'm mad at you?" Pirika asked, after a while.

"So you ARE mad at me." Ren nodded.

"Yes, I am." Pirika took a breath. "How would you feel if you were always shunned away, as the baby of the group, with no real purpose?"

Not giving him a time to answer, she plowed right through. "And how would you feel if suddenly, you had these uncontrollable feelings for one of them and yet they've never noticed!"

Ren looked at her with concern. "I -"

"And _just_ when you think that they've noticed you and might be feeling something for you too, they go and ignore you again! How would you feel, Ren?"

Pirika looked up at him for the first time during her angry talk and her speech faltered. "What would you do?"

With a soft smile, Ren looked down at her and spoke huskily, "I would do this."

And with that, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her gently. The bag of sugar for Tamao now lay on the floor, forgotten.

Then, tenderly, he brushed away a strand of hair that fell into her eyes. "That's what I would do." He said quietly.

"Oh." Pirika said, dazed.

Then Ren bent down again to once again capture Pirika's lips in his.

* * *

**End of Chapter Eight**


	9. Not This Time

**Resurfacing **by **Strawberry'd **

Chapter Nine: Not this Time 

* * *

Ren and Pirika walked down the stairs, hand in hand. Pirika smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. Ren felt so peaceful but had this dread sitting in his stomach, like a heavy stone in the bottom of a pool. What would HoroHoro say when he saw them together? Urgently, Ren let go of Pirika and made a hasty excuse, fleeing. He left his love, hurt and wondering. 

Pirika wondered at Ren's disappearance. She frowned. Was it something she did? As she walked into the kitchen, she was greeted by HoroHoro, who seemed to always occupy this room, and Tamao, which sort of lived in the kitchen, too. Maybe he was embarrassed to be seen with her… Pirika was confused. Why would he be? Unless… maybe be never felt anything for her at all! Maybe he was just putting on an act, because he felt sorry for her! So… nothing had changed then…

Pirika willed the tears to go away but felt threatened by them, so, muttering a quick excuse, ran out of the kitchen. Of course, Tamao and HoroHoro didn't even notice her presence, never mind that she left.

Halfway to her bedroom, she was struck by that thought. Wouldn't HoroHoro have noticed something? Wasn't he her older brother, who, unfortunately, knew everything about her? So wouldn't he have noticed the difference in her usually cheerful disposition and now?

Mid-step, Pirika halted, her eyes wide. She knew the answer! HoroHoro… Tamao… it all made sense now! The blushing, the stammering; why hadn't she seen it before? Pirika smiled ruefully. Maybe she was so caught up with her own, that she never noticed other people's romances.

Pirika smiled widely. Onii-chan was in love with Tamao! Her mind whirled, and she quickly conceivedtwo dozen ways to make them show their affection towards each other. Then, she shook her head, and knew that she shouldn't meddle with other people's affairs.

Her smile faded. But… what about her own? What about her romance? Why did she have to be so goddamn trusting? Pirika frowned. She always got hurt in the end…

* * *

Anna wandered from room to room, bored. There were no good TV shows on, and nothing else to do. Anna walked into the kitchen, thinking that she would get something to eat. HoroHoro was already there, much to her surprise. 

Tamao looked up. "Hello, Anna," she greeted.

Anna nodded and rummaged through the fridge. Pulling out an apple, she washed it and bit into it. Watching Tamao blush every time she looked at HoroHoro and HoroHoro blush every time he looked at Tamao was cute though a bit nauseating.

Finishing her apple, she threw it in the trash and walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. She stepped into the door way and went unnoticed by Ren who was pacing muttering things like, "HoroHoro, Pirika, kill me, scared, what'll happen" and etc.

Growing bored, Anna decided to find Yoh and make him take her out for ice cream or something. Yoh… She hadn't thought of him… What… When…

Anna knew she couldn't stay here forever. She knew that she would have to go something or another. Sighing, Anna decided to just enjoy the time she had.

* * *

"HoroHoro, want to come with me to the bakery?" Tamao asked, breaking the silence. 

"Sure, why are we going?" HoroHoro jumped off his chair and turned to her.

"For cakes" She answered.

"Why are you going to buy a cake? You could make them just as well," he said complimenting her.

She blushed lightly. "Thanks,"

He nodded in response.

"I'm not going to buy one, I'm just going to look at them," Tamao answered.

HoroHoro shrugged and they started to walk.

They arrived at the bakery and HoroHoro stepped into it with a dropped jaw. "Oh! Look at these cakes! And these ones!" It was like watching a kid in a candy store.

Tamao laughed and HoroHoro grinned. "So, Tamao which cake did you want to look at?" HoroHoro asked with mild curiosity.

But Tamao was already talking to one of the workers there. "And I was wondering if I could look at some wedding cakes,"

Wedding cakes! Was she getting married? HoroHoro felt a touch of panic. No… She couldn't get married… Not after HoroHoro had fallen head over heels for her.

_I gotta do something_, HoroHoro thought.

"Sure, miss, here's a booklet of all the wedding cakes this store offers," the man gave her.

"Thanks" Tamao said and took the book.

HoroHoro pondered how he could stop Tamao from getting married. Unless it was to him of course. His face burned with just that thought.

"Er... Tamao," HoroHoro began. She looked up at him. "Um, I wanted to…"

He paused. "Never mind,"

Tamao shrugged, faintly curious, but let it go.

She flipped a couple of pages in the book and stared in awe at the cakes. No matter what HoroHoro said, she could never make these cakes.

HoroHoro… He brought funny feelings. She liked him, for sure, but… he told her that he loved her. _Love…_ such a strong feeling. HoroHoro was a good friend… one of her best…

He was smart (to an extent), funny and knew how to cheer her up. But most of all, he made her happy. A funny warm feeling always swirled within her when he was near. Could that be love?

* * *

Pirika had mixed feelings. She loved Ren, but was kind of scared at the same time. And then there was that little detail of him not loving her. 

_You don't know that for certain_, said a nagging voice in her head. Pirika shook her head. He didn't love her. Why did he run away then?

_Well, maybe he was embarrassed._ But wasn't that even worse? That he didn't want to be seen with her?

Pirika felt tears prickling but she vowed not to let them show. This was hurting her more than she liked to admit. She wasn't supposed to be some girly girl who cried at everything.

Taking gulping breaths, she calmed down. Pirika then decided to go to the living and maybe watch TV or just sit and think.

Walking over there, she noted the absence of HoroHoro and Tamao. Ren, also. That made her frown. Where was he?

* * *

HoroHoro bit his lip. He had to do something… He couldn't just let Tamao go off and marry someone else, could he? But wait… what if she wasn't getting married? 

"Tamao," HoroHoro said. "Why are you looking at wedding cakes?"

"Because there's going to be a wedding soon," she smiled mischievously

"Whose?" HoroHoro asked.

"You'll see," Tamao smiled and flipped a page.

"Yours? Mine?" He guessed.

Smiling even wider, she shook her head.

Feeling a little disappointed, but a little bit relieved. That meant she wasn't getting married! But… that also meant he wasn't getting married to her…

"Er… Tamao," HoroHoro spoke, finally deciding to do something.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Um, do you remember what I said yesterday?" He said nervously.

Tamao smiled inwardly. "Yes,"

"And…" HoroHoro paused. "Um, do you have a response?"

She grinned widely. Turning to meet him, Tamao leaned towards him. "Yes I do,"

"And…" He gulped nervously. "What would that be?"

She smiled again and did something that was _so_ unlike Tamao it shocked HoroHoro. She kissed him on the cheek.

After HoroHoro got over his initial shock, he grinned happily and kissed her. On the lips.

* * *

Pushing open the door to the living room, Pirika stopped in her tracks. Ren was sitting on the couch, a thoughtful frown on his face. 

He looked in her direction when he heard the door being opened and his eyes lit up.

"Pirika!" He got up and enfolded her in a hug. "I haven't seen you all morning."

She pushed out of his embrace, much to his shock. "Pirika?"

"Why are you doing this?" she asked angrily.

"Doing what?" Ren was confused.

"This… this _pretending!_" Pirika said.

"Pretending? What pretending?" Ren asked, frowning.

She was about to cry now. Ren's eyes filled with concern.

"Stop it! Stop it!" She shrieked. "Stop pretending!" She started to cry.

"Pirika…" Ren drew her into his arms again and stroked her azure hair.

"Just… Stop it…" Pirika murmured.

Holding her tightly in his arms Ren sighed. What was she going on about? Pretending?

Before he could get his thoughts together, she pushed herself out of his arms with such force, Ren was shocked.

"You're pretending that you love me!" Pirika blurted.

He looked confused. "I don't pretend to love you."

"Then why did you run away at breakfast?" She asked.

He laughed. Pirika didn't like being laughed at. She frowned. Ren sobered quickly. "Is that what it's about?"

She nodded. "HoroHoro was at breakfast," Ren confessed. "I didn't want to be pummeled at the wee hours of the morning just yet, that's all."

"Oh," Pirika looked down. "So, you do love me?" she smiled shyly.

"With all my heart," Gently lifting her chin, Ren kissed her softly on the lips.

Pirika broke the kiss and smiled at him. He smiled back, tenderly brushing the hair from her face. They both knew that from this moment on, they would be happy with whatever life threw at them.

* * *

HoroHoro and Tamao walked back from the bakery hand in hand. 

Smiling, Tamao walked into the kitchen with HoroHoro following her. She shooed him out, telling him that she had work to do.

Shrugging, HoroHoro decided to see what his sister was up to.

He couldn't find her anywhere! Deciding to look in the living room he made his way there.

"Pirika…?" HoroHoro called softly as he opened the door. His eyes widened as he took in everything he saw. It was Pirika, his _baby_ sister, on Ren, his best friend's _lap_.

His arms were around her and her head was leaning on his chest, her eyes closed but a happy smile on her face. Ren was leaning his head on hers, with an identical smile.

They were in love…

HoroHoro grinned. He could see this from a million miles away. Who better for his baby sister than his best friend?

* * *

Yoh gnawed his lip for the third time. He was furiously debating with himself whether to go through with it, or not. 

Groaning, he stuffed his face into a pillow and tried to decide. _She's leaving soon… I know it… I can't stand her going away…_

Pulling his head out of the pillow, he scratched it thoughtfully. He sighed. _Well, I suppose there's no other answer._

Yoh got up. "Hey Manta! Wanna come to the jewelry store with me?"

* * *

Anna stared out the window. She knew her time here was up. 

But for some reason… she didn't want to go.

She shook her head. She was being silly. Taking a deep breath, Anna got up and faced her room.

She only had one bag and her purse. Anna wondered if she should leave now, without anyone noticing, or if she should write a note.

She starred at a picture she never recalled taking. It was her and Yoh. No, she couldn't go without saying goodbye…

She picked up her bag and walked downstairs. She would meet him and tell him goodbye there.

* * *

Yoh smiled and whistled while he walked into his house. He took the stairs two at a time and burst into his room. He hid the small object in his hand successfully in his drawers. 

He was going to do it… He was going to ask Anna to marry him!

Humming a happy tune, he walked down the stairs with a big grin on his face.

Yoh wondered where Anna was. He ran around the house looking for her.

There she was. In front of the door… with a bag…?

"Anna?" Yoh looked confused. "What"

"Yoh… I… I'm leaving now…" Anna said, looking down.

He gaped. "What?"

"I'm leaving. I'm going home." Anna looked up. "Thanks for having me. Good-bye."

"No, wait, Anna!" Yoh wanted to stall, he wanted for her to stay.

She turned and looked at him.

"I… I want you to stay," he said quietly.

"I'm sorry Yoh, I need to go…"

He nodded. "Just… just answer me this… Why… why did you leave in the first place?"

Anna took a deep breath. "Have you ever fallen in love?" she asked.

Yoh looked taken back. But he answered calmly. "Yes."

Anna shifted uncomfortably and looked at her feet. "Then you know how it feels like,"

He nodded. "I just couldn't stand someone else loving you while I was there."

Yoh's eyes were confused. "Have you ever seen the way Tamao looked at you?" Anna asked.

"Tamao…?" He stuttered. "Is that why you left? Because you couldn't stand seeing her love me?"

"No…" Anna paused. She looked up. "Tamao is my friend; whether or not I show it and I didn't like how she felt getting hurt because you didn't love her."

"So you thought if you removed yourself, she wouldn't get hurt because you weren't there…" he breathed. _That's silly… how I not love Anna anymore if she wasn't there? Absence makes the heart grow fonder, after all…_

She nodded mutely. "So you see now. Anyways," Anna turned. "I'll be leaving now."

Yoh snapped out of his thoughts. "What? No! You can't leave!"

"I can and I will," Anna looked at him fiercely. "I have a ticket to Yokohama in half an hour and I will not miss it, do you hear?"

Yoh nodded meekly. "Yes,"

"Good," Anna felt slightly guilty about scaring him like that but shook it off. This was no time to become all sappy.

Picking up her bag, Anna walked out of the door. Yoh clenched his fists. Taking a deep breath, he ran to the kitchen.

"Tamao," He said, breathless. "Do you have Anna's address?"

She nodded. Rummaging through a cabinet, she pulled out a piece of paper. "Here,"

Yoh smiled and thanked her rushing out. Tamao smiled. A wedding was soon to come.

Yoh ran up the stairs and burst into his bedroom. There, in his dresser. He pulled the top drawer open and plunged his hand in. Finally! His hand enclosed around a small velvet box.

Yohsmiled grimly and ran outdoors, hailing a taxi.

He wasn't going to lose her... not this time.

* * *

**End of Chapter Nine**


	10. The Second Engagement

**Resurfacing **by** Strawberry'd **

Chapter Ten: The Second Engagement  


* * *

Yoh trembled. This was the moment. He was going to do it. Finally, ask Anna to marry him. The taxi halted in front of an apartment building. He jumped out, his breath quick. 

He ran up the flights of stairs, not wanting to bother with elevators. His feet were nimble and he soon reached her apartment.

_This is her home_, he thought. _And I wasn't apart of it._

He bit his lip. Maybe this wasn't the best plan. Maybe he was being a little too… hasty?

_No._ He shook all negative thoughts away. This was the best plan. He wasn't being too hasty. Nothing would keep Yoh from his Anna any longer.

He knew that she wasn't there. Taking a train was the less expensive, but slower route.

Yoh lifted up the mat, and sure enough, there was an extra key.

He walked in and breathed in her familiar scent. Vanilla and mint.

He turned on a light, sat down, and waited.

* * *

Anna walked into her home. Softly, she shut the door behind her and turned around. 

_Did I keep that light on all this time?_ She thought.

A creak, a step. Anna whirled.

"Yoh?" she called out quietly, shocked.

"Anna…" he stepped out from the shadows and walked to her.

She stepped back. "What are you doing here? How did you get here so fast?"

He grinned and Anna's breath caught in her throat. "I took a cab. You went on the train. That's slower." He took another step closer, and again Anna stepped back.

"But… you haven't answered my question. What are you doing here?" Anna tried to hide her surprise and nervousness. She desperately needed her calm, cool manner.

"Anna, I lost you once, I'm not making that mistake again." He smiled at her, eyes bright.

She let out a shaky breath. "W-what do you mean?"

Yoh grinned again. And knelt down on one knee.

"Oh, my god…" Anna breathed.

"Anna, will you marry me?" he asked her in a tone barely above a whisper.

Her mouth turned into an 'o'. She remained silent.

Yoh looked slightly crestfallen. "A-Anna? W-will you marry me?" he asked again, scarcely believing.

No answer.

He was determined not to give up.

"Anna," Yoh looked up at her, his eyes shining with love and hope. "Anna, will you please honor me in helping you become Mrs. Asakura Anna?"

"I'm so sorry, Yoh…" Anna said in a shaky murmur.

"A-Anna…" Yoh blinked once, twice, a third time. He pursed his lips tightly. "Of course, why would I have expected anything different? I'm such a baka."

He started to get up.

"I'm sorry Yoh," she repeated again and the smiled at him. A smile so dazzling it stopped him in his tracks. "You're going to have to give _me_ the honor of becoming Mrs. Asakura Anna." With every word, she paused a little, emphasizing the importance.

Now it was Yoh's turn to become speechless. Then, he grinned widely.

"I love you Anna," he said, pulling her towards him, embracing her in a tight hug.

"I love you too, Yoh." She said with a sigh.

"You had me scared." He told her, burying his face in her hair.

She just smiled. "And Yoh?"

"Yes?"

"You are a baka."

He smiled. "As long I'm married to you, it doesn't matter what I am."

The two stayed in silence for a little bit.

"So, this is our second engagement, isn't it?" Yoh asked, smiling.

"I suppose so."

"But this engagement won't be spent training." Yoh grinned. "This one is strictly focused on getting to know each other better." He tenderly brushed back a stray lock of hair that fell into his newly made fiancée's eyes.

She leaned her head on his shoulder. "Well, maybe a little training…" she murmured. "You've gotten lazy."

Yoh hugged Anna tightly. "You haven't changed a bit, Anna."

She smiled. "Why would I want to?"

* * *

Tamao smiled. Sometimes, being a prophetess had its bad moments. Predicting death, for one. But along with all other jobs, it had its good points. 

Sometimes, Tamao dreaded her predictions, for she could not control them. They could predict future demise, sorrow, gloom. But they could also bring happiness, and delight.

Even more when those kinds of predictions come true.

Tamao may not like her job all the time, but she wouldn't give it up for anything in the world. It was the moments like these, that she lived for.

* * *

"NO!" Pirika yelled. "That doesn't go there! _That_ goes there, and that goes _there_!" 

"WHAT THE HELL!" Ren yelled. "What goes there? And what in the world goes _there_?"

Pirika closed her eyes for a minute. She took a deep breath and repeated herself. "_That_ goes there," she pointed. "And that goes _there." _

Of course Pirika was sitting upon a table, (the altar to be more specific) and watching (dictating) Ren put things places.

He clenched his fist. "_This_ goes there? And this goes… _where?_"

HoroHoro laughed.

Ren threw him a dirty look. "So _this_ goes here?" he asked Pirika.

"No! _That_ goes there!"

"But I thought that that went _there!_"

"No! How many times do I have to tell you! _That!_ See _that!_ _That_ goes there! And that goes over _there!_"

"I swear you said that _that _went _there _and that went there…"

HoroHoro stopped laughing. He was confused.

"So _that_ goes there… and that… goes _there?_" he said.

"YES!" Pirika smiled triumphantly. "See! Onii-chan got it! Why can't you?" she mocked.

He glared.

And then threw a book at HoroHoro.

He ducked, managing not to get hit. Barely.

Ren walked up to where Pirika was sitting and glared at her. She smiled sweetly. He then picked her up ("Put me down!") and dropped her where he had once been standing.

"Put _that_ there. And that_ there._" He said, smirking.

"And if I don't want to?" She asked with a playful frown.

Yoh walked in. His jaw dropped. "You guys! The wedding is starting in 3 hours! _This_ is ALL you got done?" he yelled, pointing to the various garlands of flowers and streamers.

"Only three hours!" Pirika yelled. "I gotta go!"

"Probably to curl her hair." Ren muttered, and gained himself a smack on the head. "I love you too honey!" he called after her, with a slight smile on his face.

He turned back to Yoh and HoroHoro, who had grins on their faces. Ren scowled. "What are you looking at?"

He started to walk away but turned to Yoh. "Hey man, aren't you getting married in a couple hours?" he smirked and turned.

* * *

**End of Chapter Ten**


	11. Wedding Dresses

**Resurfacing **by **Strawberry'd**

Chapter Eleven: Wedding Dresses 

* * *

Yoh froze. That was right. He _was_ getting married in a couple hours. A frantic look formed on his face. 

"Oh my god!" he looked at Pirika and Ren with wide eyes. "What are you just doing, standing there? Get to work!"

Then he ran off muttering about incompetent workers and the stress of a groom.

Yoh made himself calm down and to breathe deeply. Sure he was nervous but wasn't everyone on their wedding day?

And this was going to be the best day of his life, right? The day he _finally_ joined together the bonds that will make Anna his forever. A blush settled over his features.

But NOT like _that_.

Yoh shook his head and thought of ice cream to get the blush from his cheeks. _Mmm, yummy ice cream, maybe I'll get some later…_

* * *

Anna could remember her dress fitting. She remembered how the lady at the desk swept Anna with her eyes and then tsked. _Tsked._ At _Anna_. 

But even Anna couldn't get angry that day. She was happy. As happy as she could be, surrounded by white, that is.

Every gown of every style of every size _imaginable_. Anna didn't blame Pirika to go a little dizzy-eyed for a bit.

Anna walked around the store for the better portion of an hour and still couldn't find anything.

Pirika and Tamao all pressed gowns into her arms and pushed her into the dressing room, telling her that that gown will be perfect or that the gown with the frills would look absolutely _breathtaking_.

Anna rolled her eyes but submitted to their demands.

And every time she would come out with a gown on, the two of them would shake their heads and say, "No, I don't think that's the dress for you, Anna-sama."

At first Anna would say "I told you so" but after being right for so many times, it got a little tiring.

After about 20 dresses picked by Tamao and Pirika (each), Anna got a little fed up. She wouldn't try on any of the dresses that they picked her, nor would she be moved from her spot on the floor.

For about 15 minutes, this carried on so Pirika and Tamao both gave up as well and sat on the floor beside her.

"Ladies," the store clerk walked up to them with a peculiar look on her face. "What are you doing on the floor?"

Tamao blushed and Pirika spoke up. "We were looking for a wedding dress for our friend but we can't seem to find the perfect one so we've given up."

The lady laughed. "Here, come with me. I find a lot of girls who have this complex so I keep a special hoard of dresses away from the public eye. It's nice to give girls with no hope, something that fulfills their hopes."

Pirika grinned excitingly.

The three girls followed the clerk to a small room near the back. The door was partially covered by a rack of ties, so it could barely be seen.

The girls' eyes grew wide and even Anna had to keep from gasping out loud.

This room was entirely white. Not so much as the floor and the walls and the ceiling were white, but so much that the room was _covered_ in white. Dresses hung upon racks after rack after rack.

White so much that it hurt Anna's eyes.

"Well ladies, have fun." The clerk smiled and stepped out of the room, leaving Anna, Tamao and Pirika alone.

The two girls (Tamao and Pirika, who else?) jumped immediately on the new dresses.

"Stop." Anna commanded in _that_ tone.

They froze.

Anna walked to the rack nearest to her and began examining dresses.

Seeing that Anna was going to take away all the fun, Tamao and Pirika slumped to the floor with an undeniable pout on their faces.

Anna slowly ran her hand over the dresses, going from one to another quickly. She dismissed that rack immediately.

Pirika opened her mouth to protest but the words died on her lips.

Yep, you could say that she saw the look Anna shot her, or you could say that she felt that her action was unneeded and thought better of saying nothing.

So there Anna went, standing back to look at one dress but putting it back, after shaking her head.

Each time Pirika and Tamao would look up hopefully (seeing as that they've been there for over three hours) and would look down again, dejected.

How much longer was Anna gong to take?

Inevitably, a long, long time.

Tamao fell asleep at one point at another and even Pirika dozed off for a bit.

Anna didn't care. She was too intent on finding a dress.

Dress after dress, rack after rack, and still nothing.

She was reaching the end of her rope, and of her patience.

Anna kept thinking that after this dress, maybe that's the one that would be perfect. If not, maybe the one after it. And so on.

But it wasn't so.

There were few racks left and each had only a few amounts of dresses on them.

Anna reached the last rack with growing despair. What if she couldn't find a dress? She had spent the day looking for one and all that for naught?

With trembling fingers, Anna reached for the hanger. She pulled out the last dress.

And her shoulders slumped with disappointment.

This wasn't her dress.

She put the dress back and her fingers brushed against something behind the rack.

Frowning, she pulled the rack away from the way and noticed another little door. She opened it.

It was a tiny closet, and in it was only one dress.

Anna's mouth fell open. It was _her_ dress!

She took the dress. It was a little wrinkled and dusty, but it was beautiful.

Still a little stunned that she had found her dress, Anna walked to the clerk, gently kicked Pirika and Tamao awake and went to pay for her dress.

"Anna?" asked Tamao groggily. "Have you found it?"

Anna nodded.

"Well? Aren't you going to try it on?" asked Pirika.

"Oh… right," Anna turned back and stepped into the dressing room.

Everything was a daze. She went from hopeful to despairing to surprised to delighted…

And the fact that the last dress was _her_ dress! The irony…

She stepped into the dress and slipped her slender arms through the sleeves.

The sleeves were made of a lacy material that was cool on her skin. They were translucent and just lightly rested on her shoulders.

Anna blinked and smoothed out the dress. It was a perfect fit.

She zipped up the back with a little difficulty but managed it.

Anna blinked again. She looked in the mirror.

Blink. Blink.

_Is that me_?

Blink. Blink.

Unconsciously, Anna's hands ran over her figure and settled in the fold of her dress.

The skirt billowed out from her slim waist and settled on the floor elegantly.

Three red thick treads came from her waist and made a curved line to the bottom of the dress, to the side.

Anna let her hands rest at her waist and noticed something.

Two loops at either side of her dress… as if for a belt, but who would wear a belt with a wedding dress?

She resolved to ask the clerk.

Anna stepped out of the room and was greeted with squeals.

"Oh my gosh, Anna that looks sooo good on you!" Pirika said, jumping up and down.

Tamao nodded enthusiastically.

Anna blushed lightly. "Thanks."

She walked to the store clerk whose eyebrows were raised so high, they were lost in her hairline.

"Where did you get that dress?" she asked, a hidden emotion tight in her voice. Not anger… but surprise.

"In that room." Anna replied and then showed her the loops. "What are these for?"

The clerk shrugged. "Maybe for a sash of some kind."

Anna nodded absentmindedly. "I wonder…" she murmured.

Without asking anyone, she walked into the room adjacent to the one they were in and reached in her purse. Anna drew out her bandana she placed there earlier.

With a bemused look, she treaded her bandana through the "belt" loops.

At her side (the same one where the red threads started from) she tied it in a delicate knot. It fell to her side gently.

"That's it!" A shout startled Anna and she looked up.

"That's perfect." The clerk said simply.

Pirika and Tamao nodded their agreement.

Anna smiled. She glowed.

She had finally found the perfect dress. In the background, Anna heard the dim ring of a cell phone and some hushed words.

"Anna!"

A voice snapped her out of her reverie.

"Yes?" She asked, a little annoyed.

Pirika's smiled faltered. She stammered, "Hao wants to see you."

* * *

Notes: I know white is supposed to be the only colour on a wedding dress... but oh well. XD  
**  
End of Chapter Eleven**


	12. Special Vows

**Resurfacing **by **Strawberry'd**

Chapter Twelve: Special Vows

* * *

Poke, poke. Jab. 

"What?" Yoh hissed at HoroHoro.

He grinned widely. "You're drooling."

Yoh flushed. Ren elbowed HoroHoro for his immaturity and reassured Yoh that he was not.

But the fact was that Yoh felt that the sight he was seeing now was worth drooling over. But being a guy (even though he's Yoh) he wouldn't want to be caught (especially at his wedding) drooling.

The sight that Yoh was seeing? Anna.

She was beautiful, absolutely breathtaking.

Her hair let down with a few curls placed framing her face. Her dress falling elegantly to the floor and her veil lightly hiding her behind a shimmering cloud of white.

Yoh's eyes traveled from his bride to who her arm was resting on. His brother.

* * *

Anna's head whirled. So much had happened in the span of a few hours. First she had gotten ready for her wedding and soon after she had started, Pirika comes to her, breathless, saying that Hao had wanted to see her. Hao! Of all people! 

Her mind wandered to what had taken place.

_"Hao?" Anna questioned. "He wants to see me?"_

_Pirika nodded. _

_"OK," Anna walked out of the room and knocked on the door of the room he occupied. _

_"Come in." A voice called._

_Inside the room was Hao. _

_"You look very pretty," he said, grinning. Anna fought a blush._

_"Yes, I know, what did you want?" she said, coldly._

_"I have but a simple request." Hao grinned once more. "Allow me to walk you down the aisle." _

_"What?" Anna said, stunned. What did he want? _

_His grin widened. "I want to walk you down the aisle. Seeing as though no one else is capable of the job, and seeing as you have no father-figure to do it, I want to." _

_"W-why?"_

_He shrugged. "We haven't gotten on the right foot, and this is sort of my way of apologizing. A bit late, but whatever."_

_Anna smiled slightly. "I'd like that." _

_He smiled as well. "Then it's settled."_

So now, Anna was walking down a long red carpeted aisle, stiffly holding the one arm she thought she'd never hold.

At first, when Anna came out in all her splendor, the gasps and whispers of admiration made her blush and look down. Slowly, as she progressed down the aisle, holding Hao's arms, Anna looked up, and when she saw Yoh, she clutched the arm tighter.

Yoh-kun looks so kawaii in a tux, we can all agree, ne?

Well apparently, Anna thinks so too, and when she held onto Hao's arm just a little tighter, he chuckled. Anna, however, did not find that particularly funny, and with a rather cold expression on her face, she pinched Hao's arm. HARD.

So of course, Hao gave a funny sort of yelp which made the guests around them stare at him in confusion.

Anna smirked slightly, but the smirk and all the blood in her face drained away as soon as she saw the closeness of the alter.

She had half a mind to turn and run from the church. She wasn't ready to be tied down like this! A married life? Her?

And then Anna looked into the eyes of her fiancée.

He looked so happy. She couldn't bear running away from him. She just sort of… melted. Before she knew it, Hao had deposited her in front of his brother, lifted her veil and lightly kissed her on the top of the head, sure that if he attempted the cheek, she would slap him.

And then he walked away. Anna's world narrowed. She had eyes only for the man opposite her; her fiancée… her soon-to-be-husband.

The priest's drone was hazy and just barely there. Anna heard Yoh repeat the priest's indistinct words, clearly and calmly. Her heart soared at his sincerity.

Yoh looked at her, a smile playing on his lips. He just taller than her by some inches and he gazed down at her, while she tipped her chin up to smile at him shyly.

Not that Kyouyama Anna was shy about anything! She just got caught up in the moment.

She dimly saw the priest stepping back slightly, and Ren giving Yoh some cards. He shook his head.

Ren drew back, a surprised look on his face. He and Horohoro shared a bewildered expression.

"Does he know how long we slaved over those vows?" She heard him hiss sharply at Horohoro.

The other man just shrugged. "What we?" Ren growled and turned his back on the bluehead. **(1)**

Yoh licked his lips nervously. He knew that Ren had taken a lot of time getting his vows ready but now, at the moment of truth, Yoh didn't want to be reading off some cards his friends wrote. He wanted to say what he really felt.

But right about now, he was frantic. Yoh almost turned back to Ren to get the cards but took a deep breath and told himself to calm down.

"Anna…" He began, nervously. "I… I can't say I've met anyone quite like you, in all my years." He chuckled a little.

She smiled at him, encouraging him. Or so he liked to think. She was probably laughing at him inside.

But he liked that about her. That she was so… so… honest. Honest had to be the best word.

Yoh realized just about now, that he was saying all of this. Her eyes weren't angry, they were amused. Very amused. Her face however, was cold, unfeeling.

Yoh gasped for air and continued with his vows. "You… you've really taught me a lot of valuable lessons. Like, like when to put miso and when not to put miso."

Horohoro, Ren, Tamao and Pirika all smiled simultaneously, thinking of the same moment when Yoh's miso soup had caught on fire. He smiled back at them, but best of all, he found when he turned back to his fiancé—wife.

He told himself. She was his _wife._ His wife… was smiling. His heart soared.

He proceeded with his vows with every-increasing confidence. He finished, finally and tried to slow his rapid heartbeat.

Anna barely remembered her own vows. She stumbled through them and took comfort and support from her newly wedded husband.

The rest of the celebration was also very muddled and the only part where Anna could fully say she was there for… was the kiss...

* * *

The reception party afterwards was like any other. People got drunk, and Horohoro ate all the food… why change a good thing, right? 

Anna sat beside Yoh, her hand cradled in his throughout the entire night. Yoh felt drunk. He could barely think straight.

Here he was… after a wedding… _his_ wedding, married to the woman of his dreams… and, and, and… HOROHORO WAS ATTACKING THE WEDDING CAKE!

He was about to jump up and save the poor cake, when Ren leapt after his friend, anticipating just this. He laid restraints on Horohoro's arms and tied him to a pillar, where he kept watch over his blue-haired friend.

Tamao had frequently come by, to give him some food or to talk to him. He looked very happy at the attention.

Pirika and Ren had gotten into an argument, once again. She didn't it was fair to leave her onii-san chained to a pillar, but Ren argued that it was the safety of the guests and for their own. Of course, the argument didn't get very far, because, even tied as he was, Horohoro still had a wide range where he could move and jump about. He did that then, move, I mean, and pushed Ren as discreetly as he could, into his sister.

Last thing Horohoro remembered before falling victim to Tamao's soft, cool hands on his forehead, that his best friend and sister were making out like mad.

* * *

The dancing had started. Couples had gotten up and started slow dancing to the music that filled the room. 

Yoh and Anna had danced the first one together, and then Yoh went to dance with little Ayame, who insisted on getting the second dance.

Anna watched as Yoh spun Ayame around the room, and then danced with her on his feet. She continued to watch the two as the music slowed and came to a halt.

A new song started to play.

_She…_

The first low notes came and delicately whirled about Anna.

_May be the face I can't forget.  
A trace of pleasure or regret _

He came up behind her.

_May be my treasure or the price I have to pay.  
She may be the song that summer sings. _

"May I have this dance?" said a low voice behind her.

_May be the chill that autumn brings.  
__May be a hundred different things  
__Within the measure of a day._

She was startled, but smiled slightly at him and took his offered hand.

_She…  
__May be the beauty or the beast._

He danced with her slowly. His eyes seemed distant, and he didn't look directly at her.

_May be the famine or the feast.  
__May turn each day into a heaven or a hell._

He had stopped. Hao turned to see Yoh, a smile playing on his lips.

"May I cut in?" He asked, politely. Hao surrendered Anna to her husband.

_She may be the mirror of my dreams.  
__A smile reflected in a stream_

While Hao had danced with her at proper dancing length, Yoh threw those rules out the window and pulled her close.

_She may not be what she may seem  
__Inside her shell_

He whirled with her gently, murmuring things in her ear.

_She who always seems so happy in a crowd.  
__Whose eyes can be so private and so proud  
__No one's allowed to see them when they cry._

Many things Anna could not understand, but she felt intensely happy anyway.

_She may be the love that cannot hope to last  
__May come to me from shadows of the past.  
__That I remember till the day I die_

"Anna…" He began, his breath catching in his throat at the sight of her, in the moonlight spilling through the open window.

_She__May be the reason I survive  
__The why and wherefore I'm alive_

He was about to say something, but thought better of it.

_The one I'll care for through the rough and rainy years  
__Me I'll take her laughter and her tears_

Instead, he just drew her in closer.

_And make them all my souvenirs  
__For where she goes I've got to be  
__The meaning of my life is_

He opened his mouth again.

_She, she, oooohh she_

"Thank you."

* * *

**Note: **Song was **She **by Elvis Costello  
**(1):** bluehead, because Horo has blue hair! Like a redhead... get it?

**End of Chapter Twelve **


	13. Epilogue

**Resurfacing** by** Strawberry'd**

Chapter Thirteen: Epilogue

* * *

It was chaos. 

Yoh was dozing in the living room. Anna was reading a book in the kitchen. HoroHoro was contently eating the entire contents of the Asakura fridge. Ren was doing tae kwon do or whatever the hell he does outside. And of course Pirika and Tamao watched helplessly as Pirika's two children ran around the house absolutely destroying the place.

And _of course,_ Lyserg-kun and Jeanne-sama had to choose that exact moment to ring the doorbell, causing little baby Hana to cry.

That moment triggered a series of events. The cry of her baby, made Anna get up, throw her book down and go to comfort Hana.

After that, Anna yelled at Yoh, who woke up, who then, in turn, hugged her, kissed her, and went back to sleep again.

She noticed that Hana had fallen asleep as well, so she put Hana in his loving father's arms.

Anna, now fully awake and not engrossed in a novel, went to go slap HoroHoro and take repossession of her fridge.

So then HoroHoro went to his wife, and then went outside to retrieve Ren.

Ren comes in, goes to _his_ wife, calms down his sons and began to converse - more like argue - with HoroHoro.

Pirika and Tamao, with the children quietly playing, started to talk with Jeanne and asked her if married life was suiting her.

And _then_, Hao comes in with Ayame, waking up Hana, making him cry, making Anna go to him, making Yoh wake up and almost making Hana fall off the couch, making Anna yell at him, Making a huge racket, making Pirika's children to start to join in the yelling and making Ren bring out his kwan dao to shut everyone up.

Yoh woke up; Hana curled around his leg sleepily, and came into the main room. As he watched the mayhem, he knew they never would get to the dinner table.

Lyserg noticed Yoh and went to greet him. Ayame, now seventeen, picked up Hana and twirled him around.

Anna noticed this from the corner of her eye and firmly told herself to keep an eye on those two.

Today was the tenth year anniversary for Yoh and Anna. They both survived ten long years of each other's company.

They both knew specific traits of the other that they… excessively _disliked_. Yoh was lazy, he was always tired. Anna was commanding, and stubborn.

But they showed everyone that even with all those things that they hated about one another, the good outweighed the bad by far.

* * *

Horohoro was on the couch, feet propped up, eyes scanning the TV that lay in front of him. Quickly, he flipped the channels with the air of a master. Sighing he turned off the set, and turned to his girlfriend- no, fiancé. It took quite a while, but Horohoro finally mustered up the courage to ask Tamao to marry him. 

"I'm bored." He said.

She laughed quietly, flipping through a magazine. A few more people had yet to come. "Go find Ren."

"He's talking to Pirika." Horohoro whined.

"Talk to Yoh-kun, or Lyserg-kun." She smiled and looked at him. "There's always Hao-san."

Scowling, Horohoro turned away and huffed. "You're no help."

"I'm sorry." She teased.

Horohoro started to walk away. He turned and stuck his tongue out at her. "I'm going to the kitchen. I'll find something to amuse me."

Tamao laughed. "I'm sure you will."

* * *

Lyserg wrapped one arm around his young wife's waist. They had spent the last year in Rome, celebrating their marriage and first pregnancy. 

Although that ended in a miscarriage, Lyserg didn't give up hope. He nuzzled Jeanne's neck, smiling at the gentle swell in his wife's belly.

She smiled at him, hugging him. "It'll be alright…" She whispered to him.

He held her tighter. They both knew that they wanted a child more than anything.

* * *

Ren grumbled. Everyone had to be such loud people! They couldn't give him a moment's rest. Chaotic and messy, loud and noisy, absolutely arduous! 

"Otou-san!" his eldest son came running up to him.

"Oh, Wei, what are you doing here?" Ren smiled at his son of five years. "Why don't you play with your brother?" He said, naming his other son, of four years.

"You looked sad, 'tou-san." The young boy looked up at his father with wide eyes.

Ren laughed. "I'm not sad. Now go run off."

When Wei ran out, he bumped into his mother. "Mama, 'tou-san looks sad." Then he ran off.

Pirika smiled. She walked into the room.

Ren looked up at her and scowled. "I'm not sad."

Pirika laughed. "It's ok to be sad, anata **(1**)."

He frowned. "I'm not sad."

She reached up and messed up his hair. Ren scowled again. "Stop that."

"Are you sure you're not sad?" Pirika tilted her head a bit.

Ren sighed. "I'm not-"

Pirika kissed him. She moved back a little. "Are you sure you're not sad?" She whispered.

"Maybe a little sad." Ren wrapped his arms around her and drew her into his embrace.

* * *

Yoh grinned at all his guests. He took their coats, and made small talk; everything he was supposed to do. But Anna was still irked at him. 

He sighed, watching her out of the corner of his eye. She was rocking Hana to sleep. Just as she placed him in his cradle, Yoh came up behind her.

"Anna?" He said.

"Not now, Yoh, I have things to do."

He sighed. That was what she always said. "Later?"

"Maybe."

Yoh reached out and tucked a loose hair behind her ear. "Please?"

She stared at him for a bit. With a gentle smile, she nodded. "Sure."

A bit later, when everyone was settled and talking quietly amongst themselves, Yoh spied Anna going into the kitchen. He abruptly ended his conversation with Lyserg and followed her.

"Anna?" Yoh frowned.

"What is it that you want, Yoh?" She was preparing a bottle for Hana.

"I feel like I'm losing you." He said.

She waved his statement off. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Anna… what do you say to a weekend together? Just the two of us?" Yoh said, closing the distance between them.

She frowned. "What about Hana?"

"We can leave him with Hao, or Ren, or Lyserg, you know they would take good care of him."

She looked doubtful. "I don't know…"

"Please Anna?" Yoh looked at her, enfolding her with his arms. "I feel like I don't know you anymore."

She didn't say anything. "It'll just be for the weekend. What do you say?"

She laid her head on his shoulders. "Just for the weekend."

Yoh breathed in her scent. "Thank you…"

"Yoh… I'm not going anywhere." Anna whispered.

"I know. I know."

The two stood there for a while, tranquility overflowing within. They reveled in each other, and their love.

* * *

Note: This chapter is dedicated to _Keeper of Yoh _and _Cherri-chan_.  
**(1)**: means 'you', used also as an endearment between couples. ex. darling, sweetie

**End of Chapter Thirteen**


	14. Acknowledgements and Omake

**Acknowledgements **and** Omake**… of sorts

**DID YOU NOTICE! THIS IS THE ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY OF RESURFACING! **

And on to the regular announcements...

Thanks so much to everyone who helped me with this fic! To all the reviewers, and to all my friends who helped me with writer's block, and to everyone reading this, for putting up with my slacking!

Thank you **so** much to everyone who put me on author alerts, or who added me to Favorite Authors, or my story to their Favourite Stories!

I really, really, appreciate it and from the bottom of my heart, you have my gratitude.

Do you know how many times I've strolled down someone's profile and seen my story in their Faves? I let out a little squeal every time:) I just love it XD

* * *

This chapter technically isn't a chapter, _chapter_, but my story ended on the thirteenth and I really didn't want to stop it there… little superstitious… :giggles: 

It's been amazing, it really has, and I just lo0o0ove the reviews you send me :D

So, to my awesome reviewers, thank you!

**Anthony Fuyu Jin Joal Asakura Kyoyama Kita ShamanPrincessAnna Jun Fan Babylonianprincess FiRe-BaBiiE ChiquitaElena Yohna Sweetkukumalu BOw-doWn-tO-KeiKO Hannah Kyouyama Keiko Withering Princess Digi RD Leah X Alchemist Rayless-Demon Story Weaver1 Chibi-Call darkshaman817 Fate's Company Kute Anime Kitty Cherri-chan KristiexxNguyen Dranzy Trinity Keitorin Asthore Kyomi Terakada Syaoranz gurl Anonymousse Sweet-captor AhnigurL ****Mana0reincarnated ****Asn water ****Sho Ryunosuke ****SkyDancerHawk ****Shamangirl ****Jazzy Uchiha ****Shaman to Itako ****Babowonsuni ****Chiharu-Chan ****Prizz****aaaa322 ****Gssff ****Koruyuu ****Sapphire fox girl ****X37 ****Xanime-queenx ****Sakura Mikochan331 MG8 Shalla Annette Cosmos star Sakura-Hiwatari Babo AznxXxPride Starry Starry Wonder Koneko-Koneko Shuichi66 Keeper of Yoh ****Vash Tippy-chan KilluaHiei Elyssalyn Watery Kaurama-kasuki Soul of the Xcalibar Ember1212 Lushi Julie Lady Shelina Crystal YamiandAnzu4ever APpLecHeRrY Crystal-Faerie Lena Aelita89 Aoi-butterfly Kya Myoshi Ms. Chidori Sagara Hannah-asakura AinuPunk AngelicRaven Sevetenks the Ultimate F Andrea Nefisto asakuragal AnimeLuver**

You. All. Rule.

Seriously.

Thank you so much, and I just… wow. So many of you reviewed again! And you so, so, so inspired me when I didn't want to write, or when I got lazy… Thank you again!

I just can't express it enough.

* * *

When this is posted, I will have revamped the story. I'm going to delete the author notes, the review responses, the whatever-else's, so that the story is free of that kind of thing for anyone else who will read it. 

I might have made a few minor changes, but nothing drastic.

* * *

This one shot is going to compensate for the last chapter, the epilogue. Sorry it was so bad x.x I just… totally lost it that day. Lol. I've had this idea in my head for a while now, and finally I get to put it on paper… computer screen. x.x 

The epilogue was so… serious. I think I put some humour, but really, not much. This omake is going to be humourous… I hope. Och… I had an idea… and then I had another idea… so I'm collaborating on them, but the thing is… one is funny and the other is more serious… I hope you like it… :cringes:

* * *

**In the Rain **by **Strawberry'd **

Pairing: Yoh x Anna (what else?)

Genre: Romance, Humour

And off we go…

* * *

Yoh had always liked walks with Anna. He felt that they were the only times when he saw the true her. 

She always had a frosty mask on her face, and that cold smirk. She was relentless and unforgiving.

But during these walks through the park or down the road, Yoh saw her shining through the façade.

Their walks were always in silence and not at all awkward. Just walking side-by-side, not too close, but not too far from each other felt so perfect to Yoh.

He hated silences in the house. There was nothing to occupy them from acknowledging the silence and therefore made it awkward.

But during these walks, the clouds flew by; the birds chirped; the flowers opened in all their glory, and Yoh never noticed the silence.

He would sometimes glance at Anna through the corner of his eye and saw that gentle smile on her face as her face was turned upward to watch the clouds and the birds soar.

Yoh would have given anything to see that smile fully, completely, but most of all… directed at him.

* * *

They were on one of these walks, one day. These nice, silent-but-not-awkward walks. 

They walked all over, through the park, on the forest paths, under the shining sun, and soon… under the dark stormy clouds.

It had started slow, a nice calm drizzle that left Yoh smiling and wanting to twirl under the light shower. The raindrops started to get heavier and harder.

Not long after, the soft summer rain turned into a downpour.

Yoh looked started for a minute and stared up into the sky, confused. He turned to Anna with his mouth open, as if poised with a question but stopped abruptly.

His face turned red. "A-Anna? What-what should we do?"

She snapped at him. "Get out of the rain, stupid."

His face turned redder. He swallowed hard and Anna noticed his eyes shifting around.

"What's the matter?" She asked impatiently.

He turned to her quickly and turned away just as quickly. He swallowed again. "N-nothing."

"Let's get out of the rain."

He nodded and not looking at her, he grabbed her arm and started to walk quickly down the road.

"Yoh! Why are you going so fast –" Anna said but was quickly shoved behind a nearby tree.

She grew angry. "Yoh! What do you think you're doing!"

He just stood there, hands jammed in his pockets and his face upturned. His hair was plastered to his head and his clothes were soaked.

Down his head went, and Anna followed his eyes as they traced the two men run by.

Anna frowned. _What…_?

"C'mon, let's go home." Yoh took her hand again, and Anna felt her face grow a little warm.

Anna followed him, jogging because he started to run. She tugged on his hand. "Slow down."

He slowed down to a fast walk, pulling her hand to go faster. Anna frowned and slowed down even more to an average walk.

"Anna!" Yoh said, nervously. "I want to go home."

She frowned at him. "Then go home."

She watched him swallow. "You have to come too."

"Why should I?" Anna said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Yoh rubbed his hand over his eyes but stopped suddenly and turned around, hearing footsteps.

His eyes looked around quickly and seeing a phone booth, he quickly thrust Anna into it.

A few minutes later, he allowed her to come out.

"Asakura Yoh, what do you think you're doing!" She practically screamed at him.

"I-I," he said, "I don't want people to see you," He said, wringing his hands, obviously flustered.

"What? You don't want to be seen with me?" Despite her cold exterior, Anna cared very much of what people thought of her and it hurt her to think that Yoh was like this.

He shook his head furiously. "No, no, no!"

"Then what? Why do you _hide_ me whenever they are people?" She stood there, hands on her hips and deadly glare on her lips.

Yoh swallowed and visibly cringed.

"Um, y'see… Anna. Well, it's raining… out here…"

"I know that, baka!"

He swallowed again and tried not to meet her eyes, but looked at the rain splattered ground.

"Anna… you're wearing… white."

* * *

Far away, a young girl with her father looked up and frowned. "'Tou-san, did you hear that? A sort of ringing sound?" 

Her father looked at her, concerned. "Yes, I think so. Did it sound like a clap?"

The little girl nodded. "Yeah, like a clap."

The father smirked. _Or like a slap._

* * *

LOL :bursts out laughing: I like this one shot! 

Well, the father and the girl at the end are Hao and Ayame, if you didn't know, but they could be just random people.

Hehe, I liked writing this and the story! I hope you enjoyed both!

Thanks for staying with me on this incredible journey ;)

_The curtains close and the lights gradually brighten…_

_An automatic voice comes out of nowhere…_

_"Please keep all arms and legs inside ride until it has stopped completely. Throw any trash into the trash cans for that purpose. Thank you for riding the Strawberry Express and have a nice day."_

:D Review!

**Extra note:** The day I posted this surprise chapter, our Pope, John Paul II died at approx. 9:37 PM, Rome, Italy. That was about 2:40 PM where I am... Canada. That was approx. two hours ago. On almost every channel, there is some kind of memorial for his Holiness. Even if you are not Roman Catholic, please send up your prayers... His Holiness, Pope John Paul II... remember his legacy.


End file.
